Charlie Swan
by gilcrust
Summary: what if bella had a sister who lived with her dad who was already in a relationship with emmett
1. Just the girl I'm looking for

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight all credit goes to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer

I woke up this morning with a huge knot in my stomach. I had no idea why or when it had gotten there but it made me want to through up, then I remembered why I was so nervous my sister who I haven't seen since I was like four is coming to live with me and my Dad. I wonder what she'll be like I thought moving around uncomfortably in Emmett's bed his shirt was riding up past my thighs again I had to fix myself to hide my boy shorts.

"Charlie honey are you awake?", he asked me nudging my neck with his nose.

"No", I replied grumpily I didn't want to go to school today I felt fine but I'm not trying to get up.

"Then wake it up love muffin school starts in an hour and you didn't even shower yet", Emmett my lovely boyfriend cooed in my ear slapping my butt playfully I nodded in response to tired for jokes or his sexiness. "Alright Babe I'll go make breakfast I turned on the water in the bathroom for you and I put your towel on the counter", he said urging me to get up.

"Carry me", I moaned too tired to even think about moving he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bathroom were he set me on the floor gently and kissed my forehead lovingly before turning to walk out. Oh the joys I thought stepping into the shower the water was piping hot just the way I liked it I would have to thank him for remembering later I shampooed my hair with the head and shoulders. One day I wore a black shirt and saw a flake I was not even having it. Thank God for my physic pixie Alice who had already went to the store for me. After shaving every square inch or my body except my head of course I stepped out of the shower and tried to clear some of the steam off the mirror looking rough today girlfriend I thought to myself. The dark circles under my eyes had become more prominent oh well nothing a little makeup couldn't fix. I took out my zebra stripped make up bag Rosalie bought me. That was the thing I loved about being part of the this family even if it wasn't official yet they were always showering me with gifts they are the best people I know not to mention the most beautiful not to be shallow but I do stay the night with vampires. I smiled to myself in the mirror I didn't look bad I looked kind of cute my hair hung in tight curls to the middle of my back it complemented the red and black on the bottom as well as the blonde on the top. My brown eyes were dark lined with black lashes and cat style eye liner, my eye shadow was black and my natural blush glowed through my side bangs. I smiled again my one dimple puckered in deep I know it's totally weird I only have one dimple but it makes me unique. I was wearing a jean skirt that came to the middle of my pudgy thighs with leggings underneath. My spaghetti strapped shirt showed just enough cleavage and it was covered with a black perfectly cut Aeropastale zip down hoodie. I was wearing flats because I was also extremely tall there was only a four inch difference between Emmett and I but it made me feel safe whenever he held me. After grabbing my purse and clothes from his bedroom I made my way down the staircase earning a whistle from Evan, Rosalie's tiny brained husband but I love him none the less. He had black curly hair and honey colored eyes just like the rest of them.

"Aye Mommy let me get your number", Rosalie teased from the bottom of the stair case as I walked into the kitchen. Her blonde hair was in perfect waves that framed her face beautifully. I sat down on one of the stools at the island and watched Emmett cook my cheese omelet "Dingy", he whispered his perfect face was scrunched up in disgust at the smell of the eggs I just smiled in return. A few minutes later he walked over to me with my plate and set it in front of me before pulling me in for a hug "You look even more beautiful than usual", he beamed placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Thank you", I said after I remembered how to speak he was constantly dazzling me it just wasn't fair I thought stabbing my eggs with a fork.

"So I was thinking, would you like to go to dinner tonight the cheesecake factory down the street just opened and I know you loved it in Port Angeles, I could make reservations and", I put a finger to his lips to silence him. "oh I get it you don't want to hang out tonight", he said trying to hide the hurt in his eyes with a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"No it's not that stupid", I said wrapping my arms and legs around him to make sure he wouldn't pull away I kissed the line were his eyebrows were scrunched together.

"Then what is it?" he asked cocking his head to the side trying to understand.

"My sister is coming today remember silly", I said my eyes rolling back in my head as he began to massage my back in just the right place.

"No I forgot all about that", he apologized rubbing my shoulder in smooth rhythmic circles.

"It's ok but I do want you to meet her", I said moaning as my shoulder popped.

"What time is she going to be here?" he questioned finding a kinky in my neck oh god I hated when he does this but I feels so much better afterward. "Breathe in, breathe out", he said offering me his free hand I took it gratefully and held on to it for dear life as he started to dig his elbow into my neck.

"Ow,ow", I screamed as my neck made an angry cracking sound I tensed up.

"Sorry Baby just try to relax I'm almost done I promise", he kissing the top of my hand soothingly.

"Oh my god, oh my god please stop", I sobbed before I heard one finally loud crack it was over I sighed deeply "5:00pm", I replied after refocusing on our previous conversation.

"Ok so what time should I come over?" he asked moving to sit next to me as I stuffed my face.

"Well my Dad has to work today so maybe you could just come home from school with me and we could", I stopped mid sentence to pull him into a heated kiss. I loved how I could be alone with him and never have to worry about being taken advantage of but then there were times when I wish he would but despite some of his public actions he is a perfect gentleman.

"I like the way you think", he said punctuating every word with a peck. "This is yours by the way", he said smiling wildly pulling a piece of chewed up egg out of his mouth.

"You're disgusting", I said walking over to the trashcan to throw it away. He cleaned up the kitchen at vampire speed before rounding up the herd as he called them and getting into the car.

"I'm going to ride with you guys if that's ok", Edward said timidly. I motioned for him to get in as I started to move to the back seat. "A lady should never have to give up her seat, I'll sit in the back", he said grabbing my arm gently to stop me when I looked up at him he was smiling not his usual crooked grin but a smirk something was up.

"So who's the girl?", I asked.

"What girl?", he said never dropping his smile.

"The one who was you smiling so hard you're about to piss yourself", I said and honestly that was how he looked right now, like a child with a secret

"I'm just so happy to see you", he lied which I realized but Emmett didn't.

"Watch it man", Emmett said grabbing my hand I laughed. I was obviously not the girl but no worries I'd figure out who she was I always do.


	2. Stanky leg

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight (tear, tear)

Once we got to school I tried to push Edward's girl to the back of my mind I had to concentrate I was already failing Biology and Algebra not to mention that D in History. Biology class was even more painful that usual seeing as we were blood typing which sadly means no Emmett to keep me entertained. I sat down and was within seconds joined by Mike Newton, his blue eyes boring into mine as he sat down in Emmett's empty chair.

"Hey Charlie", he said leaning a little too close for comfort. I just half smiled in return not exactly excited to see him. "So what have you been up to?", he asked trying to distract me from the fact that his hand was snaking dangerously close to the hem of my skirt.

"Oh nothing just hanging out with my boyfriend, he can bench over 300 pounds now", I said matter-of-factly.

"I see", he replied quickly moving his hand back to the desk. I just nodded as I jabbed the tiny needle into my pointer finger I placed the small drop of blood onto a slide before putting it under Mike's microscope.

"If you get it right I'll give you a kiss", I challenged him knowing he would fail.

"Deal", he said eagerly grabbing the microscope. The bell had just rung and I was standing in the door way when all the sudden he blurted "O positive." I heard a familiar chuckle from the hall way.

"B negative", said the voice before grabbing me around the waist and pulling me into a kiss that rocked my world, after a minute or so he pulled away and I opened my eyes to a very angry looking Emmett.

"Baby!", I shouted throwing my arms around him. No response, what was going on I wanted him to talk or touch me or just do anything but glare at me. "What's up with the stink eye?", I asked him trying to lighten the mood after I realized he heard what I said to Mike.

"Were you really going to kiss him?", he said quickly the anger on his face turning in to pure agony.

"No I wasn't really going to kiss him. I knew he would get it wrong and even if he did get it right you know I'd never cheat on you, come on Emmett think about what you just said", I was utterly hurt that he thought that about me I frowned at the thought.

"Charlie look at me please", he said his voice full of remorse he put a finger under my chin I looked into his eyes. How could I stay mad at him for more than two seconds he was everything I ever wanted I smiled bringing his palm to my lips placing a soft kiss there. "I'm sorry I should never have said that it was out of line", he said.

"Let's just go home ok", I said offering him my hand which he took gently. After walking about half way through the parking lot his hand found its way to the back pocket of my jeans were it rested perfectly against my butt I was curled against his side. I was glad we fit together like this; it was almost as if we were made for each other. We were unsure whether or not to weight for Edward.

"He can ride home with Alice he'll be fine", Emmett suggested after a few minutes I nodded I needed to clean and stuff for Isabella's arrival. That's a mouth full if she didn't already have a nickname I'd sure as hell give her one I thought fastening my seat beat. I turned on the radio and Stanky leg was on I blared the music as Emmett twisted and turned down the roads it didn't scare me. Actually I liked the way it made me feel almost like a head rush. When we got to my house the cruiser was gone so we took our books and went inside the living room was trashed the kitchen was full of burnt things that I didn't even want to imagine touching. Then I realized I was the one who had to clean this mess.

"I'm going to be sick", I said not exaggerating I was really starting to feel nauseous.

"Go lay down on the couch I'll clean this house before you know it and then maybe we could", he never finished his sentence instead he began trailing open mouthed kisses down my neck. I walked away to lie on the couch I flung my arm across my forehead trying to fall asleep. I was not alone for long before I knew it Emmett was laying behind me on the couch he began stroking my hair.

"What are you doing I thought we were going to make out", I said.

He laughed before saying, "you're tired go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up."

"It's ok I'm really not even that tired besides, we're all alone and that doesn't happen often so we should take advantage of it, I'll go to bed early if it makes you feel better", I said innocently. Before I could say anything else his lips came crashing into mine he moved us into a sitting position as I put one leg on either side of his straddling him. His hands went to my legs moving them up and down one eventually finding its way to my round backside. My hands were still in his hair tangled trying desperately to control myself but eventually I began grinding against him in fast frantic movements. I could hear the door knob jiggling. "Someone's here", I said trying to pull out from under him.

"It's probably just your dad babe and he's caught us before just give me a few more seconds", he pleading pulling my body into his so tightly that it caused my ample breast to some what pop over the top of my low cut shirt.

"Mmmmm", I moaned as he began to suck gently at my collar bone.

"Hello, Dad. Charlie? Anybody", said a particularly familiar voice from the doorway. There were a few loud bangs. "It's Bella", said the voice. I jumped off of Emmett as he did his best to fix my hair and maneuver my boobs into a relatively normal position. I turned to face my sister or should I say stranger she looked nothing like the girl I'd once known she was about as familiar to me as a girl in a magazine I only knew as much about her as I've seen in pictures. She was stunning her mahogany waves swooping almost down to her waist her eyes were brown just like mine but she was several inches shorter and her waist was smaller too.

"Hey", I said smiling at her unsure whether to hug her or shake her hand well she was my sister I thought reaching my arms toward her. After a few seconds I released her she noticed Emmett shifting uncomfortably trying to hide his very large erection.

"I'm sorry I hope I didn't interrupt anything", she said a pretty pink blush appearing on her cheeks. And in that moment I realized of course I knew her she was still my best friend that I used to make mud pies with she was still the same girl who used to watch Barney with me. She was still my sister but different she was still my partner in crime and I knew her and God how I've missed her. I think she had the same thought as me or at least I hope she did. She smiled and flung herself at me I caught her as if by reflex and hugged her to tightly she probably wasn't able to breathe but I didn't care. After I released her I noticed Emmett was standing on the other side of the room with his hands in his pockets looking down as if he didn't want to intrude.

"This is my wonderful boyfriend Emmett", I said holding my hand out toward him he took it gratefully and walked towards her smiling I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as he took in her scent for the first time I knew since we were related her blood would be almost as potent to him as mine. Carlisle tried to explain to me once that I was his singer so it was particularly painful for him to be around him or anyone else in my bloodline but I trusted him, he wouldn't hurt her.

"Hello I'm Emmett Cullen", he said formally introducing himself extending his hand toward her slowly as if not to startle her. She took it quickly and shook it firmly.

"Bella Swan", she blushed.


	3. White houses

Disclaimer: Twilight still isn't mine

After we got past the awkward silence of being together the three of us had tons of fun helping Bella move into her room. It wasn't as big as mine but it had a good vibe I could tell we would be hanging out a lot. Emmett really liked her but only in a friendly kind of way and for that I was grateful I mean she was very pretty. "So Bella do you have a boyfriend", I asked having already asked every other question in the book.

"Umm no I don't", she said looking down. It made me wonder if she was lonely I remembered what is was like before Emmett there wasn't really anyone to talk to but she seemed happy.

"Well if you're interested Charlie and I were talking about going down to the Cheese Factory a few blocks away", Emmett offered.

"I wouldn't want to intrude ", she said looking up.

"I really don't want to leave on your first night here it scares me and I've lived here my whole life", I said she laughed slightly.

"And you wouldn't be intruding my brother Edward is coming, I'm sure he'd love to meet you", he said with a knowing smile.

"No way she's the", I was cut off by Emmett's lips crashing into mine he nodded tightly but not enough for Bella to notice I smiled into the kiss. This was going to be an interesting night. "Alice?" I said wondering how he knew he just nodded again.

"Well I'm going to go get ready", he said turning to leave.

"Wait my clothes are at your house", I said.

"Then don't wear any", he whisper seductively in my ear I attacked him quickly spinning around. A few seconds later Bella cleared her throat.

"Um right a dress I don't really have one", Bella admitted changing the subject.

"You can borrow one of Alice's, they look about the same size right babe?" he asked me.

"Yeah that'll work, now what about shoes", I said everyone had shoes.

"I have high tops", she replied I laughed for a moment before realizing she was serious.

"Oh my God you're serious we'll have to go shopping", I said getting excited at the thought of the glorious mall with Emmett's wonderful credit card.

"Can I borrow some", she asked timidly.

"Of Alice's you're tiny and I've got the feet of Sasquatch", I giggled.

"Ok big foot let's get going", Emmett teased opening the door. Dinner was fun but I could since some sort of tension between Bella and Edward. Neither one of them spoke the whole time and Edward just stared at her it was really freaky. And then when I went over on Saturday no Edward, they said he went hunting but that was all I could get out of them.

"Em", I called from the couch.

"Yeah Babe", he replied plopping down next to me.

"What's up with Edward?" I asked desperate for answers.

"Well, um", he began scooting closer. "They kind of have an us thing going on", he finished throwing an arm around me.

"That is way too weird two vampires falling in love with two humans in the same family no less it's like", I paused searching for the right words.

"Not even normal", he finished for me touching the line where my eyebrows were scrunched together. "Don't do that you'll get wrinkles", he teased.

"So maybe it's genetic thing, to be a freak and all", I smiled. We laughed together for a minute before I realized what time it was, we had school tomorrow. Bella's first day I though sounding like a proud mother. I said good night to everyone before walking upstairs to the bedroom and grabbing one of Emmett's tee-shirts before walking into the bathroom to change and wash my face. It always made me feel ugly being around Emmett without make up but it never seemed to bother him. I turned off the light quickly and jumped under the covers before he could get a good look at me.

"I hate when you do that", he said kissing my forehead crawling into his king sized bed behind me.

"Sorry I just feel so inadequate when we're like this", I admitted his hands moving under the silky covers until he was close enough to touch me. His body curled around my back and his arms rested on the other side of me.

"You are so beautiful", he said burying his lips in my hair as I feel asleep to the sound of his voice. "I love you", he whispered the second he knew I was awake. "I love you too", I replied.

"As much as I'd love to stay like this forever we have school today sweetheart and therefore you must get up", he said after a few moments of silence.

"I know, I know", I said heading for the bathroom when I got to the door Emmett appeared all too quickly behind me I gasped. "Sorry", he apologized pulling me back against him. "I was thinking about your car and I know you like to go fast and everything so maybe today after school I could take you too the dealers and you could pick out a newer model, your truck is kind of decrypted babe", he offered.

"Thanks for the offer Em but you know I can't accept that it's too much", I replied stammering through the door.

"It's not too much Charlie please let me buy you a new one the truck's breaks are getting faulty and the ice roads, I worry about you Love whenever I'm not with you I worry just give me a little piece of mind", he pleaded giving me the puppy dog face.

"Fine", I gave in not want to fight because I knew he would win in the end.

That morning on the ride to school I realized Edward was back. "Well I'm so glad you've decided to grace us with your presents your majesty", I taunted.

"Shut up princess pain in my ass", he sneered clearly angry about the joke.

"Edward I'm really sorry I didn't mean it", I apologized. He rushed past pushing me aside.


	4. You can have whatever you like

Disclaimer: I guess Twilight still doesn't belong to me

After school we went to the car dealers. "You can have whatever you like", Emmett smirked opening the door for me.

"Hello", said a beautiful black haired woman.

"Hey", Emmett replied all too quickly for my liking.

"So how can I help you two, do you have any idea what kind of car you're looking for?" She asked. Emmett turned towards me.

"A big one", I said she showed us an assortment of trucks but I was leaning towards a pick truck like Emmett's. "I like this one", I said pointing towards it.

"Ok great that one is one of our newer models it'll cost you around 40,000", she said as if it were a small number. Emmett nodded pulling out the credit card as if were nothing.

"Em, that's way too much", I said trying to shove it back into his wallet.

"It's really not that much baby it's fine", he said leaning in to kiss me he slipped both arms behind me but only one went to my waist but the other followed a few seconds later but I wasn't going to worry about it I was really enjoying this.

"Ok thank you sir", the woman said interrupting us to hand him back his credit card and the key to my new car. I looked at him totally disgusted for doing it behind my back but I did want the car I thought smiling.

"Let's go", he said eagerly handing me the key. Once I put the key in the ignition all was right with the world.

"Your car", I said wondering how we were going to get it back to the house.

"I'll come back for it later", he said climbing into the passenger seat we began to kiss ,things were going faster and farther than usual and we were not about to bang for the first time in the parking lot of a car dealer I thought trying to get a grip on reality.

"Stop", I finally managed.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he smirked down at me.

"Well no but I just think it should be more romantic when we you know", I said embarrassed to say it. I know most people think I've done it but I really am a virgin and I wanted the first time to be well…………special.

"Ok how is this for romantic, a room full of rose pedals and candles. Then can we do it", he said jokingly.

"If you make chocolate covered strawberries and have a hot bath ready then and only then we'll talk", I said driving towards his house. We pulled into the driveway I seen Edwards car, when we walked into the house I seen Bella's jacket. I smiled, I was happy for them and now it took some of the focus off me and Emmett seeing as we were no longer the newest couple in the house. I could hear talking from the kitchen. We walked upstairs and heard aloud breaking sound.

"Perfect just perfect", Rosalie said stepping away from the broken bowl on the floor she looked so angry as she glared at Bella. She and I had always gotten along fine maybe it's because I ate her salad.

I walked over to her and hugged her before saying "I was hungry", looking down at the floor. She chucked and relaxed a bit.

"Sorry", she said releasing me.

"Clean this up", Esme snarled. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice walking into the house Jasper following quickly behind her. He seemed to be in more pain than normal his eyes were black and he was holding his breath. He walked hesitantly toward Bella.

"Hi I'm Alice", she announced prancing towards Bella, she wrapped her tiny arms around Bella who looked a little surprised. She looked at me and I smiled as she returned the hug.

"Sorry Jasper is the newest vegetarian it's a bit hard for him", Carlisle said after Alice stepped back towards Jasper.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", he said looking slightly afraid.

"It's ok Jasper, you won't hurt her", Alice said soothingly.

"Ok I'm going to give Bella a tour of the rest of the house", Edward said uncomfortably the rest of us nodded and the turned to go explore. It was Friday and for that I was grateful there has been way too much stuff going on to get any decent sleep.

"So Charlie and I are going to Port Angeles", Emmett announced proudly.

"What are we going there for", I asked looking up at him.

"You're going to love it I've seen",

"Alice, shut up", Emmett growled she just handed me and brown bag and winked, but she said not to open it until later.

"Um ok", I said taking it. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces ok now I was scared. He dragged me eagerly to my new jeep only this time he climbed in the drivers side, once my seat belt was on he speed out of the drive way.

"Will you at least tell me what we're doing there", I begged he shook his head and grabbed my left hand and lacing his fingers through mine. I yawned and started to nod off looking out the window, before I knew it I was being carried into the lobby of a hotel a nice hotel I noted looking at the expensive chandelier hanging for the ceiling.

"Hello", said the man behind the counter.

"We have reservations under Cullen", Emmett said.

"Oh yes the pent house sweet", said the man handing Emmett two keys.

"Thank you", Emmett nodded carrying me into the elevator. When we got to our floor he opened the door with out trouble. I nearly fainted at the sight maybe that's why he had been holding me I thought. The room was beautiful the walls lined with candles and there was a line of rose pedals leading from the door to the bed and from the bed to the bathroom. "Do you like it", he asked after few moments of silence. I just nodded fiercely unable to manage words. He walked confidently to the bed and laid me down on top of the silk comforter he said on the edge of the bed I stretched my arms toward him he crawled up the bed like an animal stalking his pray causing me to laugh. When he finally reached me he put his arms around my waist he grabbed the tray of chocolate covered strawberries it had a cupcake in the middle. I took it greedily into my mouth half way through eating it my tooth hit something hard I was eating so fast I think I chipped it. I pulled the unwelcome intruder from my food and looked at it and realized it was a ring and even covered in frosting it sparkled. "Charlie Swan, I have loved you from the first day I met you and my love for you has only grown since then. You are my everything and I never want to be without you. I guess what I'm really trying to say here it Will you marry me?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes", I nearly screamed as he placed the ring on my left hand after rinsing it off.

"Cool", he said kissing my shoulder. "I think it's time for to look in the bag", he said offering it to me. I opened it and saw lace, lace, and more lace I looked nervously up at him.

He just shrugged and said "I understand if you don't want to do anything, I won't be disappointed I promise."

"I do want this", I reassured him "but I think we're both a little dirty we need to take a bath first", I smiled. He walked eagerly into the bathroom to wait for me I took one of the robes from the bathroom and began to undress once I was finished I walked into the bathroom and saw Emmett sitting in the huge bathtub surrounded by bubbles. We're really going to do this I thought letting my robe drop to the floor.

"Wow", he said ogling me I climbed in the tub in front of him. I turned me back to him and lay back against his chest. His arms wrapped instinctively around me. I could feel his little friend pressing against my back I didn't have to see him to know he was huge I frowned at the thought it was never going to fit. "Am I doing something wrong", he said in response to my frown I just shook my head and smiled at him. "I, I have a confession to make", he stuttered.

"What", I asked.

"I've never been with anyone sexually and you, God you're just so beautiful and you probably have experience", he said. I laughed at the thought, he thought I had experience and I thought he did.

"It's like the blind leading the blind", I teased. He finally understood what I was saying and his face dropped.

"Then if I'm your first, Charlie it's not going to feel nice maybe you should I don't know find a guy like Mike and I won't hurt as much", he said concerned. I shivered at the thought of that creep anywhere near me.

"I want this, with you", I said honestly I turned around to face him he ran his finger though my hair. We kissed for a while before the flipped us over so I was on the bottom he positioned himself above me.

"I love you", he said looking down at me.

"I love you more", I said before he crashed his lips on mine again.

"Impossible", he whispered against my lips. He pushed into my slowly continuing to kiss me everything was fine until he hit something inside me I was digging my nails into his back as he began to break through it. Some seconds were worse than others but the whole time it felt as if I was being torn in half once he was all the way inside my sobs were becoming louder and I was shaking. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", he whispered into my ear nibbling on it slightly. After a few minutes the pain subsided, I began to rock back and forth signaling it was ok for him to move. He took my hand in his as he started to pull out and push back in the feeling was amazing and I was moaning all too loudly but Emmett's matched mine. My name flowed freely from his mouth without shame.

"I'm close", I said clutching at him my kisses became more urgent.

"Me too babe, wait for me", I nodded trying to hold out for a few more seconds. We gasped in unison, he was all I could see all I could think and he was mine and only mine forever I smiled wider than I thought possible. "What", he grinned back putting his forehead to mine I shook my head. He stood up and grabbed the towel from the counter wrapping one around me and himself. He helped me out of the tub and lead me back to the room he turned on the TV and laid behind me in the huge bed. My eyelids began to droop as he stroked my hair softly while whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing.

"Hello", Emmett answered. He talked softly into the phone for a few minutes before hanging up. "We have to leave early", he said backing up our stuff we headed for the car. "Bella's in trouble", he said quickly.

"Right now?" I said worried he nodded and held my hand.

"James, a tracker found her and saw Edward's reaction they just made this his most interesting game yet", he explained


	5. Let me sign

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

When we got to Forks my heart was still in my stomach we got out of the car and everyone was in the garage. "I'll take Bella", Alice offered.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward snapped.

"Yes", Alice said before hugging me tightly and leading Bella to her and Jasper's car.

"When we kick this guy's ass like I promise you we will I'll buy you ice cream", said Jasper trying to lighten the mood. He gave me an awkward hug and smiled as he walked to the car. When the engine started my heart drop down farther I swear soon it would be coming out of my ass.

"Everything's gonna be fine munchkin", Evan said ruffling my hair before climbing into his own car.

"Love you honey bunches of oats", Rosalie screamed out her window , I blew her a kiss and turned to Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. All three of them were smiling beautifully at me as the cars raced off .

"Charlie baby I need you and Esme to put theses on so the tracker will pick put Bella's scent", Emmett said tossing coats at both of us I nodded putting on the coat. "Carlisle and Esme are running east and you and I babe we're going to run north", he said stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I should never have agreed to this we should have just stayed out of this it's not our fight", He said punching the counter leaving a dent.

"Em she's my sister", I argued laying a hand on his shoulder he half smiled and nodded motioning for me to get on his back. I jumped on eagerly and kissed his neck feeling excited and nervous but we had to get going.

"Have fun kids but not too much fun", Esme said pointing a finger at us. They know I thought well this family doesn't really have secrets I don't think it can with the psychic and the mind reader oh God I thought. Edward seen me naked and Alice too but that didn't bother me as much. He darted out of the garage and into the trees we didn't get far before we were told the tracker had caught on and was headed toward Bella. They promised to keep her safe but I wish I was with her.

"Where is she Alice?" I panted when got to the hotel.

"Don't freak Charlie but she's not here I don't know were she is", Alice apologized. "I'll find her I promise", she assured me. I nodded but I still worried.

"The ballet studio", Jasper shouted after a few minutes I jumped onto Emmett and we hauled ass to Mimi's ballet studio I heard Bella scream and glass breaking we bolted inside I ran toward Bella. Someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me to the ground I knew my leg was broken but there was something more important than pain and it was across the room bleeding. I tried to stand but something was poking through my skin.

"Charlie stay down the bone is out", Carlisle said trying to stop her perfuse blood lose. When I finally got to Bella she was jerking on the floor making noises that sounded more like a dog barking than anything else. "Talk to her, make her relax", he suggested sticking his fingers in her leg.

"Bella, Bella it's ok I'm here I promise everything is going to be ok. Do you trust me?" I asked taking her hand.

"I trust you", she replied squeezing lightly it worried me that this was the only strength she had. "My hand is burning", she sobbed.

"I'm sorry", I said stroking stray hairs out of her face. "What can I do to help her she doesn't deserve to be in this much pain", I asked Carlisle.

"Sometimes we can do nothing and therefore we just sit and watch the ones we love suffer, you could take this on yourself. Suck the venom out it will enter your system and the change will begin", I nodded and started to lower my mouth to her wound.

"Carlisle what's my other option", Edward said quickly pulling me away from the venom.

"Try to suck the vemon out yourself or let the change happen", he replied.

"You know I won't be able to stop"

"Find the will to stop", they argued. Edward put his lips to Bella's arm and began to suck, it was obvious that he wasn't able to stop Bella's eyes were beginning to roll back into her head.

"Oh my God baby", Emmett said rushing over to me he held me against his chest I didn't hug back, I'm in shock I thought unable to move.

"We need to get them out of here", Emmett commanded, he stared to pick me up I screamed out in pain. "I'm hurting her", he said lowering me to the floor faster than he had picked me up.

"Emmett we have to get the bone back in now", Carlisle said my stomach just did a back flip WHAT!

"Can't we just leave it out I mean really I'm fine I promise", I reasoned.

"Carlisle we don't have any morphine", Emmett said.

"I know", he said moving one hand to my ankle I jerked away from him and moved closer against Emmett.

"Are you crazy, do you know how much that's going to hurt you might kill her", he said pulling me closer.

"Emmett, son please trust me I love her too but she is in no condition to go anywhere until it's back inside", he rested a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Hold her down", He said firmly. Emmett held me tightly against him.

"Emmett please I don't want to do this please", I begged struggling uselessly in his iron grip.

"Shhh baby", he said stroking my hair I was screaming at the top of my lungs as he tried to whisper soothing things in my ear.

"Emmett hold her legs she has to stop kicking", before I had time to protest Emmett was holding my thighs to the wooden floor. "1,2,3", he said pushing my leg in an unnatural way.

"What the hell is wrong with you", I shouted Emmett was kissing me and rocking me back and forth.

"Sorry", Carlisle offered. I didn't mean to yell at him like that it was wrong and he didn't deserve it. He's never been anything but nice to me. I was just freaking out and I'd apologize later but now I was worried about Bella. She was passed out on the floor but Edward did stop before he killed her I thought as if it were an upside. If I wasn't crying before I was now I could see my make up running down my face in little black streams. I think I feel asleep or maybe I didn't either way I didn't remember anything past that point. It felt years later when I opened my eyes. Emmett was holding me I could feel him, he knew I was awake but I could find my voice right away.

"Hello beautiful", he said looking down at me.

"Hi", I said in a raspy voice. He grabbed the cup of water from the table. I gulped it down. "Where is she, is she ok?" I asked seeing the empty bed next to me.

"She's fine babe, we can go see her if you want", he said.

"Let's go", I said eagerly he got up and brought the wheel chair to the side of the bed and lifting me into it. He pushed me down the hall way where I seen Carlisle. "Stop", I said, he smiled down at me. "I'm sorry for yelling at you", I smiled back.

"It's ok I understand", he said kissing the top of my head. "If you two are going to Bella's room I'll just come with you", we continued down the hall. When we opened the door I seen Renee and Dad hovering over Bella she wasn't awake yet but Carlisle assured us she'd wake up soon, Edward was on the couch pretending to be asleep.

"Charlie I was so worried about you", said Renee hugging me my mother and I were never exactly close I spend a summer with her and Bella spent the summer here but that's been years but we kept in touch over e-mail. I had to love her if for no other reason than she was my mother.

"Thank God you're alright Charlie", my dad said walking over and hugging me. "Doctor Cullen said your condition was better than Bella's other wise I would have been with you before. I knew Emmett here would take good care of my girl", he said awkwardly punching Emmett in the arm. I had to give him credit he tried and for that I was grateful. He was never one for mush but he loved me I could tell.

"Yeah, how is she?" I asked. Emmett took me to the couch and used Edward to prop my leg and lifted my head up to sit under it I rested my head in his lap as he stroked my hair.

"She's just fine she should be waking up anytime now", Renee said hopefully. I relaxed and feel asleep I was tired maybe getting beat up does that I thought, who would have guessed. I felt my legs shift slightly but then they were resting on something softer than Edward, pillows I guessed.

"Careful man don't wake her up", Emmett scolded him in a hushed voice. The room was silent for a few minutes before I heard the voice I'd been waiting for.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"I'm here love", Edward replied. I could her sheets rustling I guess he was crawling into the bed with her. I could here kissing noises, these little nasties it's not like they didn't know we were there they just didn't care.

"Were is she", Bella asked.

"I'm right here", I said opening my eyes. "I was just wondering when you were going to come up for air", I teased Emmett's booming laugh fill the room.

"Now that's my Charlie", he said leaning down to plant a sweet kiss on my lips it was lighter than usual but it was still nice as a few days with out action I thought. Everyone filed in and said their hellos to us but then in the doorway there was an uninvited guest standing behind my father it had been months since I've seen him but he looked about the same maybe hairier and taller but his smile was still the same and his eyes just as loving as the day we broke up.

"Charlie", Seth exclaimed wrapping his huge arms around me, it felt so perfect Emmett had his arm around me and Seth was hugging me. All was right with the world but I knew it wouldn't last I loved them both but there was one thing stopping me from being with Seth, I wasn't his imprint and therefore I would never be truly his. With Emmett it was never a question, I was always his. Emmett let out an angry growl next to me. I squeezed his knee moving higher and higher to keep him quiet. It was obvious that it hurt Seth to see this but such was life.

"So what have you been up to man", I asked releasing him from the hug.

"Nothing much you know I've been alone, a lot", he laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Stupid werewolf", I thought always trying to make me feel bad


	6. Please don't leave me

"Emmett, I think I need a haircut", I said gesturing to the inches of dead ends at the bottom of my hair.

"I think you're right my fingers keep getting stuck", he teased running his fingers through my hair and pretending to get caught. I slapped him playfully. That day after school I went to the salon with Rosalie.

"I just want a trim", I told the woman. Hair was flying right and left but I kept reminding myself it wasn't as much as it looks like. When she was finished she spun me around to face the mirror. I let out a blood curdling scream, my hair my beautiful long locks laid scattered across the tiled floor. The remaining hair only hung a little past my shoulders. "Oh my Emmett Cullen", I screamed at the woman. Rosalie rushed over to me "Charlie", she said bringing me back to reality, she dragged me from the store as s long list of profanities streamed from my mouth. When we pulled into the driveway I jumped out of the car and ran to Emmett's room before anyone could see me.

"Baby come on open the door", Emmett pleaded. A few seconds later I heard he door open I buried my head into the pillow. The bed shifted slightly he cradled me to his chest and sobbed loudly. "It's ok, it's not as bad as you think Charlie. It looks kind of cute", he chuckled running his fingers through it. He pulled me into the bathroom I refused to look in the mirror. "Just give me a chance to show you", he murmured against the hollow of my throat. I opened my eyes and he began to part it in the usual way he plugged in the straightener and continued to brush my hair lovingly. After a few minutes of straightening he pulled some of my bangs out of my face and fastened them in clip at the top of my head.

"Ok maybe it doesn't look that bad but I still don't like it", I admitted. Around 6 I was taken into Alice's room were she did my makeup and helped me into my dress. After I was done it was Bella's turn, she wasn't into this but I loved being a Barbie.

"Are you ladies almost done", Edward said from outside the door causing Bella to blush. Once all the couples passed Alice's matching requirements we drove to prom. As we walked in there was a lot of staring which I expected but the whispers were so loud its almost like they wanted us to hear whatever I thought.

"Umm maybe we could go somewhere more private", Emmett said taking my earlobe into his mouth. I raised an eyebrow at Bella and shrugged our knights in shining armor lead us from the crowded gym and under the gazebo outside it was beautiful with lights lining every edge. Edward and Bella drifted farther away from us as a slower song began to play. I stepped onto Emmett waiting feet and he spun us in slow circles and rocked from side to side. I laughed as I realized that Bella and Edward had also adopted our feeble attempt at dancing.

"Do you think they're going to get married?" I asked him. His lips turned up in a smile.

"It's hard to read the signs but, you'll never catch me betting against Alice", he continued. "Although they haven't even made it to second base", Emmett teased.

"So they aren't doing the nasty?" I said in surprise. Edward answered me with a growl and angry stare.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing", the three of us blurted at the same time. I don't remember much else about that night except Bella wanted to be a vampire but Edward declined politely. No one would surrender tonight but they wouldn't give in. With Bella's birthday just around the corner the house seemed busier than usual. That day after school Edward took Bella out to give the rest of us time to put decorations at human pace. Esme did all of the cooking including a beautiful cake with flowers and happy birthday written on the top in pink letters.

"Happy birthday", everyone said in unison as she hid her face in Edward's chest.

"That's my Bella", he chuckled. Alice, Jasper, Evan, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme presented Bella with her gifts Emmett and I went last. We shoved the velvet box at her when she opened it she looked as if she were going to cry. Inside the box was a locket and when it was opened had a picture of the two of us. I was sitting on the couch with my mother, Bella cradled in my arms.

"Charlie, I don't know what to say", she said holding back tears. She came forward and hugged. Edward handed her the final gift she ran her finger under the paper. "Ouch!" she exclaimed giving herself a paper cut with in seconds Jasper hurled himself at her I saw everything flash before my eyes my family, my boyfriends, my best friend Shae-Lynn. Before I knew it I was laying on the floor cradled to Emmett's chest, Bella and Edward were on the floor across the room huddled in a mess of broken glass. Jasper was quickly escorted from the room and Bella was taken to the table. Edward held her hand as Carlisle removed the broken glass from her arm and stitched her up.

"Thank God you're ok", Emmett said after a few moments. We didn't sleep at his house that night which was strange but something was wrong with him I could tell. Edward left Bella at the house and went back to the Cullen's which was also very odd, he never left her alone. We laid in silence, he was stroking my hair and I was lying across his chest. Every once in a while his lips would burry themselves in my hair. He was having an internal battle I could tell because he wasn't talking or humming he would just place simple kisses on my forehead letting me know he was still there. It worried me that he wasn't telling me what was going on, he told me everything. "Charlie", I looked up at him, "You are by for the best thing that has ever happened to me", he continued breaking the long silence.

"You're the best thing in my life too", I said placing a soft kiss on his lips trying to get to the bottom of what he was trying to tell me.

"I've been but in a situation were I have to do something very difficult, you have to understand that I never want to hurt you but Charlie they're my family I have to support them in this decision", he paused looking at the ring on my left finger whatever he was about to say pained him greatly.

"I don't understand support them in what decision", I asked.

"Edward wants to move and I think it would be best for you if we took a break", he said sighing into the palm of my hand. I let out a small giggle he wasn't serious, the man just asked me to marry him. "I'm serious Charlie", he said. I knew he was for real because he didn't call me Baby, he called me Charlie.

"Who's more important to you?" I accused "Don't you love me at all have to just been some kind of elaborate scheme to get into my pants the hump and dump Emmett", I snapped at him.

"I would never", he said shocked.

"Just go Emmett go and don't come back because I can't deal with this ok", I sobbed, chucking my ring at him.

"Charlie please try to understand", he pleaded taking my face in his hands.

"Get out!" I yelled pushing him away. He didn't say another word. He backed slowly out of the door and I collapsed on my bed unable to breathe.


	7. Who am I to say you love me

It's been months but Seth and I had really been heating up again but I still missed Emmett which resulted in me crying myself to sleep. But he was always there for me, to hold me, to kiss me, to tell me everything would be ok, and most importantly to love me. I haven't seen Bella since the incident I couldn't look at her she was so torn up and it only made me feel worse. It only took me a few weeks for me to take up my old routine of living at the Clearwater's. Harry was funny and Sue she's so loving and Leah who I've known since we were kids was always nice even though there are times when she's a bitch. Jacob told me not to worry about Bella and that he'd take care of her and despite my resent trust issues with men I believed him.

"Hey you", Seth grinned as I walked into the living room bringing his plate of food with me, one thing I loved about life at the Clearwater's you are never a guest so you have to do things for yourself so I might as well do it for him.

"Today I want to go down by the cliffs for a little while to think, alone", I said leaning into his side. He put his arm around me and continued eating his breakfast.

"Ok I'll just have a nap or maybe paint the room", he said also dripping his syrup on me. I pushed it back into his plate and smiled another thing I loved about him, he wasn't clingy. After breakfast I left him on the couch watching the soaps.

"Where are you going", Harry smirked.

"The cliffs", I giggled at his funny expression.

"I'll drive you it's on the way anyway", he said grabbing his keys off the table I rolled my eyes this man wouldn't take no for an answer. Once we were there I jumped out of the car he said don't hesitate to call. He clutched at his chest.

"Are you ok?" I said worried.

"I'm fine just heart burn you better get away before the gas starts a rumbling", he teased ruffling my hair.

"I'm going, I'm going", I yelled running away from the car. I looked from up the paths there was someone standing on the rocks looking down with their arms out like a bird. What the hell, this isn't the titanic I thought. Who is that? Their dark brown hair was flowing gracefully in the wind. I walked closer and to my surprise it was Bella not my Bella a much skinnier version she looked like she hadn't eaten in months and she was extremely pale. Her eyes weren't focused on mine but on something in the distance. "Bella?" I said slowly reaching my hand towards her it was like she couldn't hear me and I was less than 6 feet away. Then after a few moments of looking toward the sky she jumped. Oh my god I thought frantically what am I going to do I didn't know if she could swim but even if she could it didn't look like she wanted to then the thought occurred to me she was trying to kill herself. I threw myself into the water taking a deep breath took my only seconds to find her limp body in the water now for the hard part getting out. The tide was pulling us down stream but with all the energy left in my body I brought her to shore. She wasn't breathing I began to do CPR the best I could.

"Charlie, what happened?" Jacob said. I was unable to speak I just started making unintelligent noises. Then all the sudden whap, he slapped me across the face. "Stay clam ok I need your help ok", I nodded. "I'm going to run her home need you to call your father and tell him to get blankets ready, can you do that?" he said clammily pushing hard on my sister's chest over and over again, she still wasn't breathing and I scared me. But I would do what Jacob asked I had to.

"Dad I really don't have much time to explain but get blankets ready lots of blankets. Can you call Seth and tell him I need him", I said frantically into the phone.

"Actually baby girl he's the one who needs you, Harry just had a heart attack. He's dead", he informed me. My heart stopped. He can't be dead I thought I was just with him. There was a looming darkness I knew I couldn't fight it so I gave in. I woke up in a dark room I soon recognized as Seth's there was a terrible noise coming from next to me. My whole body shook with the trebling of the person next to me. I looked up at him slowly, his eyes were red and puffy, his face was tear stained and even from my few moments of consciousness I could tell he was in pure agony. I reached up to stroke his face. I kissed him for along time before pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked leaning my forehead against his. He shook his head quickly I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. I began lightly sucking on the sweet spot behind his ear.

"It hurts", he sobbed after a few seconds.

"What does?" I asked

"Everything, I can barely breathe. He really gone forever isn't he?" he said devastated. I didn't have to say anything because he knew the answer I got up to go to the bathroom when I got up he rolled his head into my pillow. On the way to the bathroom I past Leah's room and there was more bawling I walked quickly in and locked the door behind me get it together I said to myself splashing water in my face. I walked back into the bedroom and took a deep breath.

"Charlie, can you hold me?" he asked timidly.

"I know how you feel", I said wrapping my arms around his huge frame. "When Emmett left thought I was all alone but I wasn't, you were there for me just like I'm here for you", I said kissing his forehead. Who am I to say started to blare from inside my purse. "Hello", I answered.

"Charlie?" asked a familiar high pitched voice.

"What?" I said angry.

"Look I know you hate me and everyone else for what happened but I need your help", I she said.

"No", I snapped.

"Emmett's going to kill himself because he thinks you're dead", she blurted.

"So", I replied bitterly.

"I know you still love him, he misses you too just please don't let him do this, please", she begged.

"Fine but don't expect me to be happy to see him, or you for that matter", I replied coldly.

"I'm coming to get you and I don't expect anything", she said sadly.

Seth was too devastated to be angry he told me to come home soon. I was silent most of the plane ride Bella leaned on Alice's shoulder and talked to her I was disgusted at the sight. I know I always wished they would come back but now here she sat and I could barely look at her but I couldn't forgive Alice, I couldn't forgive any of them much less trust them. It felt as thought there was an hour glass inside me counting down the minutes of Emmett's life the very thought brought tears to my eyes I did love him I couldn't live without him and I knew it but I'll be damned if I admit it. Alice looked at me for a long moment before she placed her tiny hand palm up on the arm rest between us I couldn't take it anymore I put my hand on top of her's and sighed. She smiled shyly at me before closing her eyes again trying to get a vision I guessed. When the plane landed we all frantically ran out and then Alice stole a car normal stuff you know. "Look I know you aren't supposed to let the car throw but it's an emergency", I pleaded the man.

"Aren't they all ladies", he smirked.

"Run", Alice said shooing me and Bella from the car before speeding off she didn't tell me where to go but I just grabbed Bella's hand and started to push through the crowd of people. When I could see to the other side I started to look for them and like a dream there he was the love of my life standing barely in the shadows next to his brother. Bella was yelling Edward's name but I couldn't yell, couldn't scream, couldn't move but some how I did. Before I knew it I was flinging myself into Emmett's stone cold body. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at me his arms where still crossed and he hadn't moved at all.

"Emmett, get back", I commanded trying as hard as I could to push him back farther away from the sun.

"Charlie", he smiled pushing his lips urgently to mine. I lost it I couldn't be mad like I had planned every other aspect of my life as I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He placed his hands under my butt and lifted me off the ground never breaking the kiss I put my legs tightly around his waist.

"Sorry to interrupt", said an unpleasant voice from behind us.

We turned to face the voice, the volturi I thought. "Haven't you people been on my case enough in the past four year you think you would get tired of my kinda like I am of you" ,I spat at Aro.

"Oh Charlie. My pretty ,pretty little Charlie it is should a pleasure to see you again as well", he said stepping closer to me. One of his papery hands brushed my cheek, I turned quickly away from it. "Maybe we should take this somewhere more private", he whispered in my ear.


	8. Whole again

Getting rid of the volturi was the least of my problems my real conflict was sitting next to me apologizing and my other was in a bad at home with a dead father, great.

"I'm so sorry, I know you're mad at me and I couldn't ask you not to be but I never stopped loving you", said Emmett gesturing to my engagement ring that hung around his neck. I looked away from him, I needed him ok fine but Seth needed me and I love him too. "I still want to be with you, that is if you'll have me", he said taking my face between his hands.

"I love you Emmett and nothing is going to change that but I have to think about other people before myself. Seth just lost his dad and I don't think I could bring myself to hurt him like that", I said removing his hands from my face and putting them back at his sides.

"I really screwed up didn't I?" he chuckled trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah you did", I said leaning in to kiss him. He smiled breaking away to play with a strand of my hair.

"I guess I didn't really expect you to stay single, a guy can only hope…….You're beautiful Charlie", Emmett cooed into my ear.

When the plane landed I held Emmett's hand all the way to the parking lot then it was time to say goodbye. "Um", I said pausing unsure how or what to say.

"Do you want me to come over tonight or no?" he asked shyly.

"I can't really do this now, the you and the me and the happily ever after I mean. I'll call you when I'm ready", I said.

"I'll be waiting", he said lowering his head to kiss my hand sweetly. I quickly turned the other way and didn't look back because if I did I knew I would run into Emmett's waiting arms.

"Hey", Seth greeted me with a scratchy voice he half smiled at me.

"Hi", I replied jumping on to the bed next to him and curling up against his side.

"So did you come to get your stuff or what?", he said pulling away from under me.

"No I just wanted to see you", I answered feeling hurt.

"Oh well I figured since Cullen was back you'd get back together with him and leave me", he sighed unable to look at me.

"Well I'm not going to do that, I don't know what I'm going to do. I really love you but I really love him too", I said hiding my face in my hands. He lifted my chin so I would meet his gaze. He leaned in and kissed me passionately I put my hands in his hair and his fingers began to slip under my shirt as he easily slid it over my head. We only broke apart to get my shirt over my lips and then we were glued to each other again. I moved my hand over his huge pecks.

"Mmmmm. Charlie", he moaned into my mouth I parted my lips slightly allowing his tongue to enter. He unhooked my bra clumsily having no previous experience, I was now chest to chest with one of my favorite people in the world but I couldn't help miss arms cool arms around me. Seth smiled sweetly at me before laying me on the bed under him. He then slid his hand over my breasts stopping to kiss each of them I tangled my fingers in his hair in an effort to keep him there but he pulled away from my grasp easily. "I'm in charge here", he smirked playfully up at me responding to my groan of frustration. He moved his warm lips over my stomach and stopped to circle my navel with his tongue.

"Emmett", I moaned quickly moving my hand to cover my mouth oh my god I thought. I just called him Emmett, what the hell I wrong with me I mentally slapped myself. "Seth , I'm so sorry I just", I paused.

"It's just what", he snapped at me.

"I didn't mean to say that it just came out", I said.

"Please leave", he said coolly.

"I'm sorry I really am", I sobbed reaching out to touch him.

"Get out!" he spat slapping my hand from his warm skin.

"What's going on?" Leah said barging in.

"Nothing, Charlie was just leaving", he replied throwing all my clothes into a bag on the bed.

"It's raining outside, Seth", Leah reminded him.

"I'm not going to make her walk, call him", he said grinding his teeth together.

"C-can you come get me, please?", I mumbled into the phone.

"I'll be there soon", he said in a sweet voice. And with that I hung up.

"Leah drive her to the border", Seth said never looking at me. She nodded at him and we walked in silence to the car. Seth stood in his window and watched us drive away he didn't look angry anymore just hurt which was actually worse. I hated when he looked like that and the thought that I put it there only made me cry harder. When we reached the border I left the car wordlessly to see Emmett standing on the other side with an umbrella and a sad smile on his lips. He walked to meet me and I got under the umbrella as he secured one of his arms around me. He opened the door for me and then went to get in the drivers seat. I was blubbering pathetically at this point he slowly leaned across the seat to put a light kiss on my lips. There was a blanket in the back of the car he wrapped around me quickly. When we got to his house he stared at me for a long moment before picking me up bridal style and carrying me inside. I buried my head in his chest until we got to his room I didn't want them to see me like this, I didn't want him to see me like this.

"What happened", he asked rocking me.

"I-I called him Emmett", I sobbed loudly into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Baby, do you want me to kick his ass. Believe me it won't be a problem", he snarled.

"No it was my fault", I said clinging to his shirt.

"It's going to be ok", he said stroking my hair.

"Do you still love me?", I asked him.

"More than anything else in the world", he whispered into my ear.

" I need you", I whimpered. That was all the encouragement he needed he made quick work of our clothes. I guess he knew I wasn't exactly in the mood for foreplay. He took my bottom lip into his mouth, I kissed him back almost too passionately. He rubbed up and down my arms before gently sliding inside me. I looked up at him biting my lip. He smiled down at me with so much love it made me forget about everything and anyone else. "Why did you leave, if you love me as much as you say?", I asked. What the hell is wrong with me I didn't want to pick a fight not tonight I just need to know.

"I wanted you to be happy, I couldn't leave my family and you couldn't leave yours and our families were only trying to get away from each other. When I was gone I realized two things one that I never want to be away from you again and two that were never adopting kids. So much drama, so little time", he teased and we both laughed creating an exciting new feeling inside me. I pulled his lips back to mine. He pulled out slowly before slamming back into me I grasped the sheets under me and screamed bloody murder. It felt incredible but he was always treating me as if I were a porcelain doll that threaten to break at any moment "I'm so sorry baby, did I hurt you? We should stop, we have to stop now", he said looking away from me.

"No you didn't hurt me silly……..it felt really um good", I admitted blushing furiously.

"Oh well in that case I guess I'll just have to do it over, and over, and over", he smirked devilishly down at me. His eyes were black before but now they were a liquid topaz.

"I missed you so much", I said in between thrust.

"I missed you more", he argued suckling my sweet spot behind my ear.

"Mmmm………..oh my god", I muffled into his shoulder biting down on it. I couldn't last much longer but I was determined to wait for him.

"Just let go", he whispered to me.

"No chance in hell. You're coming with me", I protested.

"Nope you first",he chuckled reaching down to rub my clit furiously. No Charlie keep it together I thought to myself throwing my head back into the pillow and groaning in frustration. Then the thought came to me but I had to act quickly I reached between us and cupped his balls. "You don't play far", he shouted using his free hand to play with my nipples.

"Neither do you", I yelled back lulling my head from side to side. "Please", I begged him breathlessly. He sighed in agreement. That was it I let go and fell into the abyss of pure pleasure and contentment as I rode out my after shock I realized the Emmett's expression was not that of someone who had just had the most intense organism of there life it was the expression of some one who was still waiting for one. "You didn't", I gasped at him.

"Oh yes, I did", he moaned into my mouth before spilling his seed inside me triggering my second organism of the night. "I always win", he said wrapping me in his arms and moving to the side.

"Will see", I replied confidently. I feel asleep the night with him still buried inside me, I felt whole again.


	9. Everybody loves Bella

I rolled over and threw my leg over Emmett's torso and kissed his chest.

"Good morning beautiful", he said kissing my shoulder.

"I'm naked", I said smiling.

"I know", he chuckled pulling me into a sweet and passionate kiss he ran on of his ice cold hands over my exposed thigh. We didn't say anything after we pulled away we just continued to smile stupidly at each other.

"So where did you go when you left", I asked after a few minutes.

"We stayed with the Denali clan up in Alaska, they're old friends of ours", he said trailing his hand up my side causing me to shiver. He chuckled softly and continued his assault on my body.

"Were there girls?" He nodded. "Were they pretty?" I pressed.

"I wouldn't know, I only have eyes for you", he replied sincerely. "Can I ask a question now?"

"Anything you want", I answered looking into his eyes.

"When I left you did you and Seth ever have sex? I'm not mad if you did I just want to know", he said.

"Umm no we never did, I've never dream about being with him in that way. Only you", I finished.

"Good", he sighed into my ear, "I'm very fond of the idea of you being mine and mine alone." I giggled moving my mouth slowly down his body leaving a trail of kisses all the way to my destination. "Baby you don't have to prove anything to me, you really don't have to do that if you don't want to", he rambled as I rubbed up and down his thighs occasionally touching his hips lightly. I was a tease but I knew he was loving it.

"Relax I just wanted to try something new but if you really don't want me to I guess I'll just get dressed", I said staring to slide off the bed.

"Wait", he yelled pulling me back to him. I looked up at him with innocent eyes. I began to position my self over him again. "I don't want to do it like that", he said flipping my body around so my legs were spread wide over his waiting mouth. "I want to do it like this", he smiled down at me.

"Anything you want Mr. Cullen", I grinned devilishly back at him. "Can we start now?" I asked eagerly.

"Start what my love?" he replied playfully. He wanted me to say it oh he was dirty.

"Can you start eating me out while I give you head", I breathed over his cock.

"Well I have no objections to that", he said rubbing his nose over my already soaked slit. He placed a light kiss on my clit causing me to moan loudly before taking his tip into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around him at he groaned loudly. He stuck his tongue inside my hole and explored the new territory before replacing his tongue with his finger. I thrust into him wanting more as I slid him farther back into my throat. "Patience is a virtue Baby", he whispered pulling completely away from me.

"Emmett Cullen, you can just leave me", I almost sobbed.

"Watch me", he smiled leaving the room completely before returning with a foreign object. "Do you know what this is sweetheart?" he asked as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"I mean in know what it is but I've never used one", I stuttered.

"Do you mind if I played with you", he asked kissing one of my calves. I didn't have a chance to reply before Emmett turned it on and ran it up my leg. I tensed up at the new sensation. "I won't hurt you I promise", he said rubbing my nether lips gently with the vibrator. He kissed me for along time before I was convinced.

"I trust you", I replied he thrust it inside me I whimpered at the sensation.

"You're ok, I just want to make you feel good", he said looking into my eyes. It felt good ok I admit it but the vibrator had nothing on Emmett. As I got closer to my climax I closed my eyes and squeezed Emmett's free hand he stroked the top of my hand and smiled at the sounds breaking free from my lips.

"Emmett", I chanted over and over again.

"Shh everything's ok it's coming", he promised knowing that I needed to cum. "Just give me a minute to find your sweet spot", he said probing around inside me.

"Are you sure I even have one", I said frustrated.

"Everyone has one and your's is right here", he chuckled at the loud gasp that escaped my lips. I kissed him fiercely and tangled my hand in his hair. Then it happened, I caved in on my self and every part of my body clamped together. Even Emmett's mouth couldn't muffle the scream that erupted from my swollen lips.

"That. Was. Amazing." I said breathlessly.

"Thank you. Thank you very much", he said quoting Elvis. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in", Alice asked hesitantly.

"Sure", Emmett and I replied quickly hind the vibrator under his pillow. Everyone knew we had sex and they would only interrupt for an emergency.

"I seen Victoria coming back", Alice said sitting lightly at the foot of our bed.

"For what?" I asked sitting up in the bed bring the covers up with me.

"Bella", she said remorsefully.

"She can't have her, we have to do something", I said.

"She won't get her Babe we both know that we just need a strategy for fighting, am I right", Emmett said to Alice. She nodded and left the room.

"Why is it every time we have sex my sister always ends up in a life or death situation", I teased.

"Everybody loves Bella", we laughed together as we picked out of clothes for a very long and interesting day.


	10. More than you know

"Alice, when are they coming", I said sitting next to her on her and Jasper's bed.

"Not for a while a few months maybe so how do you feel about having a graduation party?" she asked bouncing up and down.

"A party are you sure I mean with everything else going on is that really a good idea."

"Oh relax you sound like your sister", she giggled beginning to braid my hair. "and by the way you're going to be sick tomorrow so do with that what you will", she finished kissing my cheek before Jasper walked in I hugged him.

"Good night Charlie", he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Night Jazz, night Ali", I said closing their bedroom door behind me. I walked into my room and found Emmett and a very stressed out looking Edward.

"Hello Charlie", Edward greeted me pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer fingers.

"Hey, is something wrong with Bella?" I asked the two of them were always together so where the hell's my sister.

"No there's nothing wrong with her there's something she wants, something I don't think I can give to her", he answered looking depressed. I walked over and sat Indian style in Emmett's lap, he smiled perfectly down at me putting his chin on the top of my head.

"So what does she want exactly?" it was so out of character for my sister to be selfish especially when it came to Edward.

"I don't know if it's appropriate to talk about with you", he said looking away from me.

"Maybe she can help", Emmett shrugged.

"Alright well Bella wants to try and be intimate", he sighed.

"Ok and why is that a bad thing, is there something wrong with my sister?" I said confused.

"No it's not that at all, I love her so much I'm just terrified of hurting her", he answered calmly.

"Oh well then you need to have rules, if you hurt her just make sure she knows to tell you, simple as that", I said.

"Maybe on her behalf but it not simple because the whole time I will be fighting to control myself and if I can't", he shuddered at the thought

"The way we over came this is by facing the worst possibility first", Emmett clarified.

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"I knew that if I didn't make Charlie happy I would hate myself and I knew if I hurt her I would hate myself more what I'm saying is she understands the risks and if worst comes to worst and I break her, sorry babe, I would change her then because we both know that's how it has to be", he said kissing my hair.

"And if you do hurt her beyond repair change her I know that's what I would want", I said looking to Emmett to back my argument.

"So go talk to Bella and give it a shot", he smiled at his brother. That's my boy always there for his family.

"I'll consider it, thanks you two", he said getting up to leave.

"Anytime bro I'm up twenty four seven", he reminded him with a smirk. Edward walked slowly out the door closing it behind him. "So rumor has it you're going to be sick tomorrow, is there anything you want to do before you get sick?" he asked hinting.

"Nope we're not having sex again until Bella's a vampire", I said.

"What, how does Bella being a vampire affect that?" he asked.

"Because every time we do someone tries to kill her ok James I accepted as a coincidence but right after we finish with the Victoria thing, that's more than just a little bad luck", I said almost sobbing, it sounding stupid I knew that but it was true.

"Babe you know that's not why those things happened, you can't honestly hold yourself responsible for that it's insane", he said taking my face between his hands forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Emmett can you please just support me ok I'm freaking out and people are after my sister and no matter how hard I try I can't protect her because all I am is human a frail, weak, and useless human", I said throwing my face in the pillows at the head of the bed.

"Charlie, do you honestly think that about yourself?" he asked rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Yes", I said not looking at him.

"Well think again because you are the only thing that brings a smile to my face and you're the only reason that I pull myself out of the house in the morning, Charlie you are the reason I fight so hard without you I'd be nothing don't you understand that by now?" he said putting his finger under my chin forcing me to meet his gaze.

"Emmett I need you", I sobbed into his neck.

"I need you too baby, more than you know", he said laying me down on the bed beneath him. He slid his hands under my shirt and pulled it over my head before unclasping my bra and throwing it to the floor. In seconds he had removed the rest of our clothes before kissing his way down my stomach. He stopped at my sopping core and put my thighs over his shoulder. He then placed a sweet kiss on my bundle of nerves before lapping at my opening greedily. It only took me a few moments before I was screaming his name as I reached my climax. Then he did something that surprised me he rolled next to me and pulled me into his arms. "I never thought I'd be spooning", he chuckled.

"What are you doing and why aren't you fucking me senseless", I said.

"Because you said no sex and your wish is my command", he said kissing my neck.

"But I, we can't not have sex", I stuttered.

"Why not?" he teased.

"Because I'm horny", I spat at him.

"Prove it", he said.

"How?" I wondered.

"Touch yourself, for me Charlie", he purred into my ear sucking it into his mouth.

"I ….I don't know how", I said. The only person who had ever touched me was Emmett.

"Just do what feels right", he said sliding one of his legs between opening them slightly. My breathing hitched as he moved my hand near my sex. I looked questioningly at him but he licked his lips reassuringly at me. He moved my hand with his in small circles over me clit applying a slight amount of pressure. Then he began to move them faster causing constant profanities to fly from my lips.

"Emmett", I cried out over ad over gain reaching my orgasm. "Was that proof enough", I panted after a few minutes. He smiled and shrugged before making rough love with me for hours.


	11. Of course silly

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight sorry dudes.

"Good morning Angel", Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Urgh", I groaned back at him. Alice was right I was sick I couldn't breath out my nose and my throat was killing me.

"Do you want some chicken noodle soup?" he asked softly, "It's fresh out of the can", he chuckled.

"Yeah soup sounds amazing right now and some tissues", I said through my stuffy nose. He handed me the tissues quickly and left the room. How did I get a boyfriend so amazing I wondered to myself as I blew my nose. A few later he returned with hot soup on a tray he placed it in my lap before crawling up to sit next to me on the bed. "I must look awful I'm sorry you have to wait on me", I said leaning into his side.

"It's ok besides, I like to take care of you", he said kissing my clammy forehead. The next three days consisted of me eating nothing but chicken noodle soup but I did get better before graduation and the party. As far as I knew everyone was coming and I mean everyone because they all wanted to see the inside of the Cullen's mystery house. Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela, Ben, and even Lauren came. I can't really say that I was happy to see her but still she was there. Emmett and I stood together and had fun but I could sense the tension rolling off Edward.

"What's wrong?" I asked Emmett quietly turning to face him.

"Oh it's nothing really just some newborns causing trouble that's all", he whispered in my ear, our bodies still moving in time with the music.

"Newborns?" I repeated as Emmett spun me in a tiny circle.

"Yeah about 20 maybe, and someone was in your house the other day, they took some of Bella's things", he said softly pulling me closer to him.

"The Volturi", I whispered as he began to slide his hands down my sides.

"It's not a scent any of us recognize", he said resting his hand on my hips, he began to more our hips in tiny circles timed perfectly with the music.

"Well who else would come into the house and leave my Dad alive", I said shuttering at the thought.

"I don't know but I wouldn't worry about it too much I'll protect you", he murmured into the nape of my neck kissing it softly. He jerked his head up quickly and growled.

"What", I said literally jumping into his arms.

"Wolfs", he chuckled setting me down. He grabbed my hand and pushed the way from the middle of the dance floor to the door. "I'll be right back ok I promise stay here", he said kissing my lightly on the lips before disappearing into the sea of people. I seen Bella and she was in the door way yelling at Jacob.

"I punched you and just incase you didn't know that was me uninviting you", she snarled at his large form.

"Come on Bells I got you a present and everything", he pleaded. "Oh hey Charlie where's your bloodsucker?"

"He'll be back in second, family meeting", I assumed because Emmett wasn't the only one missing I couldn't find any of them.

"So I really do have better things to do Jacob", she said.

"Bella will you at least let me show you the present I worked really hard on it", he said reaching toward her.

"Fine", she grumbled holding out her hand. "Wow Jake it's great", she said looking at the same bag in her hand.

"It's inside Bella", he said urging her to open it. She struggled at the strings for a few seconds before he took it from her and opened it himself. He shook a silver bracelet with a tiny wooden wolf attached into her hand.

"It's beautiful", she muttered. "Help me put it on", she said eagerly to him.

"So you'll wear it?" he said almost surprised.

"Of course", she squeaked. I started walking toward the food and drinks. I scooped some punch into a cup. Before I could take a sip someone put their arms around my waist. "Get off me pervert", I yelled splashing my drink on who I thought was Mike.

"Well if that's really how you feel", Emmett's angelic voice said from behind me I spun around quickly to face him.

"Oh my gosh Em, I'm so sorry I thought you were Mike", I said trying to mop the red punch from his white shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey it's alright", he cooed capturing my hands in his cold ones. "I do need a new shirt though. Come with me to change?" he asked.

"Sure", I said letting him drag me up the stairs to his bedroom he shut the door behind us.

"You look beautiful", he said stripping off his shirt and throwing it in the laundry basket.

"So I've been told", I teased. He smiled at me deviously before unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants. He kicked them aside in one fluid motion standing in front of me in only his boxers. "I didn't think I got your pants wet", I said innocently.

"You didn't", he replied climbing up the bed until he was onto of me. He bent down and kissed my lips softly.

"We can't", I said hastily.

"Can't we", he whispered against my collar bone.

"People will notice we're gone", I said trying to keep my thoughts clear.

"Then I'll be quick", he promised moving the zipper on my dress down slowly as if waiting for me to object. I pulled his lips back to mine and lifted my hips up so he could pushed the dress down over my thighs. He laid it delicately at the foot of the bed before turning his attention back to me. He quickly removed my bra and ran his icy finger over my entire chest. "I love you", he whispered sliding his thumbs under the waist band of my underwear and throwing them on the floor.

"I love you too", I whimpered as he slid into me. it wasn't long before both of us had found our release. "Promise me something", I murmured resting my head on his chest.

"Anything", he said seriously playing with my curled locks.

"Promise me that when I'm a vampire you'll still love me just as much as you do now", I said looking down as our intertwined fingers.

"Of course I will Charlie what would make you think I wouldn't?" he asked kissing my hair.

"Because I'll be different I won't be warm or soft and I'll be a monster", I sobbed clinging to his neck.

"Charlie you are the most important thing to me now, you are the most important thing to me ever and I will miss those things sure but you won't be a monster, you will always be my Charlie even if I wish you had better, you do have options you know there are plenty of guys here who would be happy to have you if you'd only give them a chance maybe you'd like them too", he said rubbing my back.

"I've been in love with you since the moment we meet, couldn't change it if I tried", I sighed. My eyelids were getting heavy. I yawed loudly.

"Sleep my little party animal", he chuckled. He continued to talk until his worded turned into mumbled that faded into whispers and I feel asleep happier than I've ever been.


	12. Girls make boys cry

Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight.

It was hard to believe that after moths of preparation the fight with Victoria was tomorrow. I let my mind drift over the formation of my family for tomorrows fight. According to Emmett there wouldn't be much of a fight most of them were newborns after all but the situation did worry me as I lay in my sleeping bag freezing my ass off. Emmett was sitting by the door of the tent in an effort to keep me warm but it didn't matter. If someone didn't get a space heater soon I wouldn't be able to keep all ten fingers much less my toes. Then as if an answer to my prayers Seth walked through the door of the tent. I haven't seen him human in months and as far as I knew he didn't ever want to see me again.

"Scoot over", he mumbled removing his shirt but still not looking at me. I looked at him in disbelief but followed his demand. I pushed myself as far into the sleeping bag as the fabric would allow. He lay down behind me and forced the zipper up behind him.

"I thought you hated me", I chattered through.

"I do but that doesn't mean I love you any less", he replied wrapping his impossibly warm arms around.

"That makes no sense", I said beginning to warm up immediately.

"You're telling me", he laughed without humor.

"I'm really sorry about what happened", I said.

"There's nothing you can do about it now, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you", he answered grimly, "but I'm going to hold that hope with you Charlie, because it's almost impossible to give up on someone who is your heart, someone who is your soul", he replied putting his lips to my hair. When I woke up that morning I was sweating, Seth was still asleep he looked so peaceful I ran my fingers over his sooth dark skin I traced the outline of his lips he groaned and kissed them slowly opening his eyes. I looked to my left and seen Emmett's shadow outside the tent, and then I reluctantly pulled my fingers back to my side with a smile.

"Hey Babe it's about time for me to head out", Emmett said coming into the tent. I got out of the sleeping bag quickly and he gathered me in his lap. I rested my head against his cold chest and sighed. Seth unzipped the tent and left quickly. I looked at him for a long moment and a single tear rolled down my cheek, he knew what I wanted the one thing he I knew he would never give me. "I know but it will be over before you know it", he smiled kissing the tear away.

"Stay with me", I asked in one final attempt to not have him fight.

"Come on Charlie we've talked about this and besides, if two Cullen's sit out we look like wimps", he said. I dropped my head in defeat. He lifted my chin so he could kiss me. My lips meet his in a fit of rage, I hated him. I really really hated him for doing this to me so what if the fight did go with out a hitch so what I would still be sitting here waiting what if he didn't come back what if I never see him again I thought frantically trying to push his shirt over his head. "Charlie be good", he cautioned around my lips.

"And what if I don't wanna be", I murmured removing my own shirt.

"10 minutes, take it or leave it", he offered finally. I didn't have to reply I just crashed my lips back to his. Before I knew it both of us were completely naked and he was on top of me.

"Stay with me", I pleaded as he thrust into me.

"Come on baby please don't do this to me", he said capturing my lips in his.

"What if you don't come back?"

"I will."

"How do you know?"

"Just do", he answered quickening his pace, I was close I could feel myself tighten around him.

"Promise me", I panted.

"Promise", he replied, and then I finally clamped down on him. He found his release soon after me. "I really do have to go this time", he said apologetically. He put on his clothes quickly and kissed me on the lips before running out of sight. I put on my clothes slowly and started to walk towards Edward and Bella's tent. I was almost there when all the sudden Seth was in front of me.

"Hey", I said surprise to see him.

"Look I know that we haven't talked in a while but before everything goes down I just want you to know", he stopped suddenly and kissed me. And I kissed him back, what am I doing I scolded myself. Ok fine I was still in love with him yes I needed him but cheating on your fiancée is a shady road to walk and I knew that, so why wasn't I stopping. Maybe if I wasn't so mad at Emmett I would stop, maybe if I wasn't such a selfish person I would stop, and maybe if I wasn't so in love with him I would stop but the truth was I was all of those things. But for some reason unknown to me I did stop.


	13. Meet me on the equinox

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE WE DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE? I hate you, I hate you. I repeated over and over in my head as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I hated him, I really hated him for making me so angry and now I've ruined everything.

"Hey, how are you?" Edward asked already knowing the answer. "I don't know what you're so worried about he can't live without you", he grinned slipping an arm loosely around my shoulder.

"Why do I always mess everything up? I didn't mean for that to happen but I was just so mad at him for leaving me and I was scared and"

"It's ok Charlie everyone makes mistakes", he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing this is so not funny", I said burring my head in my hands letting the tears stream down my face.

"I just never realized how alike the two of you are", he replied smoothly.

"What?"

"Well Bella kissed Jacob", he said calmly.

"And you aren't mad at all, oh how I've chosen the wrong brother", I laughed.

"I'm not mad because I love her and I want her to be happy and if that's what it takes the so be it", he answered his eyes sad.

"She loves you too, more than anything."

"I know", he sighed.

"How is she", I asked knowing she would beat herself up over it.

"She's upset with herself, asked me to swear at her", he shook his head smiling.

"Oh I won't have to ask", I said, "but I deserve it I'm a bad person."

"You messed up Charlie we all do but you're the only person he's ever loved, the only person he ever will", he said ruffling my hair.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Not much." He replied exiting the tent motioning for me to follow him.

I inhaled deeply before getting off the floor and walking the small space to the door. When I got out of the tent that's when I seen her, Victoria. She was standing there silently her beautiful red hair flowing in the wind and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse a small sadistic grin slipped across her face. The fight between Victoria, Seth, Riley, and Edward didn't take long before I knew it the beautiful distraction was over and Victoria and Riley were just a pile of ash. Now it was time for the real scary stuff I thought as Emmett crossed the clearing with his arms stretched towards me. The second his arms were around me I began to sob hysterically. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", I cried into his chest.

"It's ok, whatever it is just tell me", he said kissing my head.

"If I tell you I know you'll hate me."

"I could never hate you", he grinned.

"I kissed Seth", I mumbled the words coming out like mush but I knew he understood. He pulled me away from him to look in my eyes. "I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you", I muttered.

"Not now", he said walking away from me.

"Emmett", I yelled after him.

"I said not now", he called breaking into a run. The walk home was long and lonely not because they left me but because I asked them to let me be alone. I felt some one watching me.

"Hello", I called into the trees. I turned away and kept walking. Not a minute later there was rustling in the trees again. "This isn't funny asshole I don't know who you are but today is not the day", I scoffed.

"I know", said the most beautiful voice in the world. I slowly turned to face him. "Hi", he said trying to start and conversation when I couldn't even form a sentence. I stared at him for a few minutes trying to find my voice. "Ok I know I was a jerk but Babe come on the silent treatment is so third grade", he laughed walking towards me. I must have looked so stupid staring at him wide eyed unable to give the apology I've owed him for so long. He didn't speak after that he just kept getting closer until our lips were almost touching. "May I kiss you?", he said.

"Me?", I finally managed.

"Mmhhmm", he smirked. I just smiled at him our lips finally meeting after what seemed like an eternity. "I love you", he said laying us on top of a soft patch of damp moss.

"How long were you watching me?"

"Since you left the clearing", he admitted.

"Why did you wait so long to come out?"

"I wanted to make sure we ended up here", he said looking around our meadow that we now shared with Edward and Bella. We were here the first time he told me he loved me, I smiled at the memory.

"I love you", he said again.

"I love you too", I sighed leaning in for another kiss. After a while he moved to my neck allowing me to catch my breath it was strange how now he had the timing down to an exact science. Some where in the process we lost our shirts and then our pants, it wasn't like last time we made love it didn't feel forced or frantic it just felt right. I was panting when be broke away to remove my bra his eyes never leaving mine before I knew it his boxers were gone and his thumb was hooked under the waistband of my underwear.

"You are my girl", he muttered against my lips as he removed them. I didn't last long and neither did he. He pulled my head into the crook of his neck. "That feels amazing", he said referring to my warm breath on his cold skin.

"I know", I said mimicking his words from earlier.

"I know we've tried this once but if it's ok with you I'd like to try again", he said getting up and pulling me with him. "Charlie Swan you are officially the crazy ass love of my crazy ass life, you are the only person who has ever touched my heart and I want to spend forever with you, will you marry me?"

"Emmett we're naked", I said blushing at our mess up attempt at a proposal.

"Yes we are", he smiled digging the ring out of the pocket of his jeans. "So are we engaged?"

"Yes we are", I answered as he placed the ring on my finger. Mrs. Cullen yeah I could so get used to that.


	14. Mine

I remember the first time I laid eyes on her as if I were only yesterday. It was my first day at Forks High School it seemed normal enough the students were all to shallow and self-obsessed, the football couch pestering me to join the team same old same old. I was the only one in my family who had lunch third period so I sat alone at the table closets to the window then I smelled something, the most delicious thing I've ever smelt I walked over to the lunch line to see were it was coming from that's when I seen her. "Excuse me can I have some cinnamon for this", she asked sweetly. "Of course Dear", said the woman in the hair net. She was beautiful from behind long blonde hair that swayed slightly whenever she walked perfectly arched back leading down to a firm round backside. Her shirt lifted slightly as she reached across the counter she had the cutest dimples there I was glad to see she wasn't marked with one of those, what was it they called them……tramp stamps yeah that's it. She wasn't tiny she had meat on her but not too much she was perfect and then she turned and meet my gaze she had warm chocolate brown orbs that fit perfectly into her heart shape face. Her completion was a pale yet beautiful shade not many humans had. She caught herself staring at me before blushing and looking away and leaving the line. I sighed and went back to were I was sitting and stared at the clock careful not to look at her again I didn't want to scare her. "Hi, look I don't want to be pushy but you're sitting alone and, do you want some company?", she finally managed looking nervously at me. "That would be nice", I laughed. She smiled back and sat down. "So how are you liking forks?", she asked taking a bite of her food. "It's not so bad I guess", I smirked. "Aren't you gonna eat?", she pressed. "Um no I had a big break feast", I replied quickly. "That's too bad", she shrugged. "I didn't catch your name", I finally said after a few moments of awkward silence. "Oh I'm Charlie, Charlie Swan", she stuttered. "Emmett Cullen", I said extending my hand toward hers. She took it into her warm hand and shook for a few seconds and then the bell and I was left at the table all by myself. I spent the next few days getting to know her what she liked and what she didn't what made her laugh and what made her cry. I was really falling for her and I liked it. My first class was English with Mrs. Matthews "Excuse me kids I spilt my water over there be careful", she said leaving the room to get paper towels. Then in from the hall way walked Charlie, she smiled at me and walked toward me. I completely forgot to warn her about the water until it was too late and she had slipped and fell into my lap her fingers where wedged between my lips I smiled under them. "Sorry", she mumbled blushing but she didn't move her hand. I had to make the next move now that she was here I couldn't let her go I pressed my lips tightly around her shaking finger tips. She removed them and replaced them with her own, she tasted like mint with a hint of strawberry after a moment I pulled away to let her catch her breath, she rested her head in the crook of my neck. "I love you", I murmured. Her heart fluttered for a moment "I know what you are", she paused. "I'm scared", she finally admitted. "Me too", I answered. "I do love you, I just hope that can be enough", she whispered.


	15. Forever

The wedding had come together perfectly and tomorrow by this time I would be Mrs. Emmett Cullen it had a certain ring to it huh. Now all I have to do it get through the night I thought my eyelids drooping shut. The wedding went without a hitch and I was now boarding the plane to a location Emmett and Edward had been keeping from Bella and I for months. "How much longer?", I wined opening my eyes for the first time since boarding.

"Only an hour or two", Emmett smiled kissing me for a long moment. When the plane finally landed we got our things and got into a cab which drove us to a boat which took about 30 minutes to reach the island. I was barely awake when Emmett cared my inside to the dinning room.

"This is Isle Emse", Edward exclaimed leading Bella inside I grumbled at their happiness not fully awake. "Ok so we are here to set ground rules", he announced. "Since we've decided to honeymoon together we need to respect each other's privacy. So basically don't come into anyone's room with out knocking, no intimacy somewhere that the other might be and if you hear something you think may be private do not enter, did I miss anything?", he asked finishing his speech.

"I-I think that's everything", Bella stuttered looking at the floor.

"Bella and I will be outside in the water if you need us, don't need us", Edward growled.

Emmett laughed and carried me to our room it was a pale lilac with crystals hanging from the small lamp in the middle of the room. "Here's your stuff", he motioned to the pink bag which I hadn't packed. "I'll wait here", he said answering my unspoken question. I grabbed one of the bags and lugged it into the huge bathroom.

Ok I thought finding something up to my impossible standards. If it wasn't our first time it would sure as hell be our best time I thought throwing it over my head. My hair was still curled beautifully the white see through baby doll top hugged me perfectly the matching boy shirts the perfect finishing touch. The lace cupped and supported my breasts but my nipples were still visible, Emmett would love it. I opened the door and walked slowly through. He sighed deeply taking me in. Before I could respond his lips were glued to mine. He placed his hands under my butt allowing me to wrap my legs around him. He pushed me ever closer to him walking us to the bed.

"I love you so much more than you could ever imagine", he sighed taking one of my waiting nipples into his mouth through the thin fabric. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?", He grumbled, taking the other hardened peek greedily into his mouth. Before sliding the top off all together joining his on the floor. He kissed down my chest, stomach, and eventually ending between my legs. He removed my panties in one fluid motion his eyes never leaving mine. "What did I ever do to deserve you", he murmured causing me to tremble. Then after what felt like an eternity he pressed his frozen tongue to my burning clit. I screamed out his name, grabbing at his hair so hard that if he had been human it surely would have been pulled it from the routes. He took this as encouragement and continued his ministrations while shoving two digits deep inside of me. It didn't take long for my to reach my orgasm, my first of the night I smiled at the though. Emmett laid beside me now waiting for my heart rate to return to normal.

"Ok I'm ready now", I said softly.

"Are you sure you can handle it", he laughed his eyes boring into mine.

"I'm always ready", I smirked back trailing my fingers down his chest, this was heaven.

"You're a very bad girl", he teased rolling on top of me. His lips molded to mine as he slipped out of his boxers, and seethed himself inside me.

"I love you", I told him breaking away for only a second. I came atleast 10 times that night before I'd finally had to stop. Once I was a vampire such things wouldn't be an issue I thought laying my head on Emmett's chest.

"Hmm that was nice", he breathed.

"Mmmm", I replied falling into unconsciousness.


	16. I didn't sleep at all that night

"Char, wake up", Emmett whispered shaking me.

"No", I mumbled rolling over.

"Please", he cooed as I finally opened my eyes to look at him.

"What?", I snarled.

"Just missed you I guess", he said lining my throat with kisses.

"I love you", I murmured into his hair.

"Good", he smiled meeting my gaze. I moved to throw my legs around him.

"I'm so sore", I smirked.

"Well that's not what you said last night, you were taking it", he teased kissing my forehead.

"You're Mom was taking", I giggled.

"Well knowing them she probably was", he replied jokingly we both laughed for a moment before there was a loud knock at the door. I got up to answer it.

"Bella, what's wrong", I asked taking her into my arms, she was crying,

"And on today's episode of Edward Cullen douche bag", Emmett muttered leaving the room.

When I finally looked at her I noticed she was covered in feathers and bruises. "Honey you need to take a shower and then we can talk about it ok", I said ushering her into the bathroom. When she closed the door I leaned against it and leaned down. It was going to be long day with out Emmett I missed him already, his sweet nothings, the way he felt next to me, in me. My thoughts were interrupted when Bella emerged from the bathroom and over to the bed.

"I'm so jealous of you, how you share everything and how he's not afraid of your pain you're lucky, more so than you realize. I love Edward honestly but sometimes he just makes my so mad", she huffed taking a pillow onto her lap.

"What happened", I asked.

"Edward is freaked out over last night", she said motioning to the bruises.

"He did this to you?", I said yanking her arm toward me.

"Oh don't act like his never happened to you", she laughed without humor.

"Never", I replied. She looked down at the floor. "But then again Edward and Emmett are two completely different people", I sighed.

"You can say that again", she scoffed leaning her head into my shoulder. We talked for hours about everything bloodlust, pain, trust, love, sex, it was kind of like comparing notes but my solutions would never be hers like her problems would never be mine and for that I was grateful. "Well I guess I better go talk to him", she said getting up. I just smiled at her as she closed the door behind her. I flopped back against the bed and smiled I was lucky wasn't I.

"So I talked to Edward", said Emmett suddenly next to me.

"And?", I pressed leaning against him. He shrugged it wasn't good I thought after only one night of marriage they were ready for a divorce.

"So what are we doing tonight?", I raised a suggestive eyebrow at him.

"Well I've made you dinner", he answered pulling me from bed and to the dinning room table. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat taking in the table there was a candle in the middle and there was spaghetti in front of my and there was also a bottle of wine I looked skeptically at him for a moment.

"I don't think that the best idea", I stuttered I'd been drunk once and I knew when enough was enough so maybe I'd be ok.

"Just enough to get you to loosen up I don't want you to be tense tonight", he murmered taking my earlobe into his mouth. I nodded silently. I ate quickly and he carried me back to our room and turned on the radio.

When people keep repeating

That you'll never fall in love  
When everybody keeps retreating  
But you can't seem to get enough  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart.

He laid me on the bed kissing me softly.

When everything feels all over  
When everybody seems unkind  
I'll give you a four-leaf clover  
Take all the worry out of your mind  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart

Before I knew it I was just in my underwear I marveled at the feel on him on top of me, he smiled down at me.

I have the only key to your heart  
I can stop you falling apart  
Try today, you'll find this way  
Come on and give me a chance to say  
Let my love open the door  
It's all I'm living for  
Release yourself from misery  
Only one thing's gonna set you free  
That's my love

He thrust into my slowly from behind "The missionary it so last night", he said we laughed together as he quickened his pace.

Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart

"I'm close", I nearly cried.

"Me too", he said kissing in-between my shoulder blades.

When tragedy befalls you  
Don't let them bring you down  
Love can cure your problem  
You're so lucky I'm around  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart

We found or release in unison calling each others names. I laid my head against Emmett's chest.

"Don't sleep yet", he pleaded, "stay with me for just a little longer."

I sighed sitting up he followed my lead letting me lean against him. I held my hand up against his, I didn't sleep at all that night.


	17. Everything

She didn't sleep at all that night after I asked her not to, I did feel guilty when her eyes started to droop around 6 and then she finally started to snore about 7. She fell asleep sitting up, my poor baby I thought pulling down the covers to lay her under them. I went to lay on top of them but she stopped me, "no", she whispered almost pleadingly. I smiled and slid under them next to her, I held her like that for what felt like days stroking her hair and kissing her nose. But around 5 o'clock that night I was tired of waiting. I pulled the covers from her but to my surprise she didn't move. I took her foot into my hand and massaged it softly applying a little extra pressure to the souls. "Mmm", she purred pushing her foot harder into my hand. Then I lowered my mouth on her big toe suckling gently. "Hmm ugh UGH", she moaned but she was still asleep so I went straight to the place that woke her always. I buried my face between her thighs and breathed in her scent, heaven. "Emmett", she exclaimed tangling her fingers in my hair.

"Hey Baby", I whispered making my way up her body.

"Was I moving a lot?", she asked when I reached her face.

"No not at all", I replied resting my head in the crook of her neck.

"Hmm, I'm usually all over the bed when I have nightmares", she sighed.

"You had a nightmare, what about?", I wondered kissing behind her ear.

"I don't know what's coming but it kind of feels like impending doom, everyone is in danger, the only reason I can think of is because I miss everyone you know", she finished letting a tear slide down her cheek.

"We can go home when ever you want", I answered kissing it away.

"I don't want to go anywhere I just", I didn't let her finish her sentence before crashing my lips to hers desperate to comfort her.

"Don't ever leave me", she murmured on to my lips.

"Never", I promised. She pushed my shoulder to the bed and crawled on top of me straddling my hips. She positioned herself over me; it was nice to see her taking control. She smiled down at me as she started to move over me, her breasts moving in rhythm with her thrusts I moved my hips up to meet hers. "Mmm you have great pecks", she muttered running her hands over them again. "Closer", I breathed pulling her arms out from under her so we now rested chest to chest, I could feel her heart beat. "Closer", I sighed into her hair. She brought her lips back to mine and let my tongue slip past her teeth to meet hers. "Closer", I whispered again.

"The only way we're getting any closer is if you crawl under my skin and until you figure out how to do that this is as close as we can get", she laughed. But that was exactly what I wanted, for her to crawl under my skin and forever be a part of me. "Once I'm a vampire you won't be able to get ride of me" she reminded me riding me faster and more intensely that before. She rested her head against my neck biting it softly, she was close I could tell. So I flipped us over at vampire speed and thrust into her harder that I ever have before.

"You're closer Char, I know you so why don't you ever just let go?", I snorted.

"I always go first I want you to let go why can't I ever watch you?", she said accusingly.

"Ok", I agreed after a moment.

"Ok?", she repeated skeptically. I just nodded and let go think about her. The way her hands felt clawing at my back for leverage she could never find, the way her nipples hardened at the mere thought of me, and how she was always so damn wet. I felt her eyes on me the whole time it was embarrassing yet strangely intimate. "I love you", she said finding her own release.

"You are so beautiful", I murmured rubbing her clit. When she was finished I pulled my and away and licked it clean.

"You're perfect, you're my best friend", she sighed holding me tighter.

"You are so much more than that to me Charlie. You're everything, everything."


	18. Kick

It'd been days since the bruise incident and Edward still had his knickers in a twist and as for Bella all that sexual tension has to go somewhere so I try to keep my distance, other than that things were great. I was even getting a tan. I walked out of the house from the bathroom and over to were Emmett laid on the sand with sun glasses that he didn't need to wear.

"Are you using something knew on your face Babe, you've been glowing lately", he stated when I finally reached him.

"Nope just happy I guess", I replied as his arms encircled me.

"Me too", he beamed flashing his pearly white. He looked like a god all perfect and sparkling it felt surreal to run my finger tips over his ice cold skin. Something so beautiful couldn't exist, it wasn't possible yet here he was. I ran my fingers over is lips spreading them slightly. He opened his mouth a little more and I slid one finger inside. He let his razor sharp teeth graze it too lightly to draw blood.

"Humph", I sighed. I guess I always wanted him to just get it over with and take a bite but I knew he never would.

"Char", he scolded softly, "You know I can't", he reminded me placing a soft kiss on my neck.

"I know", I shrugged, "But don't you ever wonder what it would be like", I asked.

"All the time", he breathed. I looked down at my stomach, it was hanging over the top of my bathing suit more that usual. I need to stop eating. "Do I look bigger to you?" I wondered.

"No not al all you look perfect to me Baby, you always do", he replied. I looked skeptically at him for a moment. I was a far cry from perfect, there were on about 100 things wrong with my body. The cellulite on my but, my abs, my lopsided boobs. "Do I need to show you how beautiful you are?" he crooned cutting off my thought.

"Maybe", I smiled.

"Mmmm, my pretty baby", he whispered removing my bath suit. He let his hands wonder to my breast while he kissed me passionately. Then he poked my left one with his mose a couple times and watched it jiggle.

"You've seen my naked how many times, and that still fascinates you?", I chuckled.

"A lot of things about you fascinated me Mrs. Cullen", he murmured running his hand through my hair, my heart skipped a beat.

"Do you think I'll ever get used to this?" I asked lacing my finger in the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

"I really hope not", he answered truthfully kissing me again. Then I felt it, something moved inside me. I tried to ignore it but I kept getting stronger till it almost hurt.

"Ow", I yelped grasping my stomach.

"What Baby", Emmett asked taking my face in his hands.

"Feel", I said putting his hand on my stomach.

"What the hell was that", he gasped.

"I, I don't know", I sobbed. He ran inside and returned with a phone speaking so quickly I couldn't understand. He sat next to me and gathered me in his arms.

"Carlisle thinks you might be pregnant", he whispered hanging up the phone.

"I'm scared", I muttered clinging to him.

"Charlie, Charlie something's wrong", Bella shouted running toward us. "Feel." I rested my hand on her stomach and felt the same thing Emmett must have, I felt a kick.


	19. How much do you love me

Ok guys I know I haven't updated in so long but I'm super busy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"What are you crazy we're doing this me and Bella are having these babies", I shouted.

"Absolutely not, out of the question." Edward snapped, "Tell he Carlisle this will kill her."

"It doesn't matter this is what I want", Bella added.

"You're being stupid", Jasper whispered from the couch his head in his hands.

"Either way it's not up to you it's up to us", I said.

"If you won't listen then, Carlisle get the things ready we'll meet you in your office in five minutes", Edward snarled.

"No you can't do this", I said stalking forward.

"How are you going to stop me", he retorted.

"Come on Charlie it will be better if you just listen", Alice coaxed.

"I trusted you, all of you and this is what I get in return," I scoffed, "you people are sick, and I want nothing to do with you," I spat storming from the house. I was half way through the yard when Emmett got to me.

"Charlie."

"Don't touch me."

"Will you please just listen to me, this is dangerous I don't want to loose you", he said conflicted.

"If you make me do this I will never forgive you."

He looked at me for a long moment.

"Do you love me?" I asked in a small voice.

"You know I do", he replied.

"How much do you love me?"

"Enough", he sighed. I wrapped my arms around him knowing I had won but there was no real victory because then he lowered his face to my hair and that was the first time I seen my husband cry.

Sorry it's so short but I hope you still enjoy it more soon.


	20. Guilty

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Emmett's POV

"NO! NO! NO!" she screeched as I tickled her. I laughed, it had been weeks since our fight and things were back to normal now almost. Except when I looked at her too closely I was horrified of what I saw. There were dark circles under her eyes and her once full cheeks looked hollow, the last time we made love I noticed that her breasts looked swollen and painful. She told me it wasn't as bad as I thought but I knew she was lying because she winced when I touched them. "Penny for your thoughts", she smiled bringing me back to the present.

"I think you're worth way more than a penny", I grinned.

"Thanks", she frowned. "You're beautiful", she noted stroking my face.

"So are you."

"No I'm not", she said sadly.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm only pretty to you, I used to be prettier before", she stopped mid sentence and looked away. The expression on her face made me remember that there was a time when everything was different, but that was just a distant memory now.

(6 months earlier Bella's POV)

"Hey doll", Charlie said descending the stairs, she was striking not just plain like me when she walked into a room everyone looked and I mean everyone. I just smiled at her and continued to eat my pop tart. "So are you excited for our sleep over tonight", she asked.

"Char, we're sisters, we live in the same house sleeping down stairs on the couch hardly counts as a sleepover", I retorted. She chuckled and went to the fridge. We took Charlie's truck to school. She told me that after school we would go straight to the Cullen's I rolled my eyes at her she knew I wanted to go to Jake's but Edward and Emmett wouldn't allow it. After school we went to the car, the boys had left for their hunting trip this morning so we were going to chill with the girls. "Do you ever think about him, Seth I mean?"

"All the time", she answered looking almost sad for a second before her gaze turned suspicious.

"Well we could go you know, go see them", I danced around the subject like a chicken.

"We could", she replied pulling out of the parking lot. I huffed and sat back in my seat knowing that she wouldn't change her mind. When I reopened my eyes I realized her expression was conflicted as she was about to pull into the Cullen's driveway I watched almost amazed as drove straight past it.

"Emmett forgive me", she whispered as she floored it. We spent almost the whole day in La Push but as it got closer to seven we realized that we still had to help Angela with the her graduation announcements. I hugged Jake and walked over to the car Charlie was still saying goodbye to Seth.

"I miss you, I love you Charlie", He said kissing her on the forehead. She pulled reluctantly away from him and walked toward the car. "Please don't go", he said pleadingly as she opened the car door. She looked back in his direction for a moment waved and hopped in the driver's seat pulling away without looking back.

(Charlie's POV)

I just got over the treaty line when I saw it. It was a shiny silver VOLVO!!

"Oh my God", I said in disbelief I peeked at the rear view mirror and seen an angry pairs of topaz eyes.

"What?"

"Look behind us", I whispered. She turned her torso and let out a tiny scream. Then my phone began to ring. This time I screamed. She reaching in my purse and I looked at the caller I.D. She screamed throwing it at me I threw it back. "Answer it, no don't answer it", I yelled unable to make up my mind. I felt something bounce the back of the car. I looked back and saw Emmett holding on to the back of the truck. Then my phone rang again this time I answered it.

"H-h-hello", I stuttered.

"Hey Baby", he answered tapping at the window right next to me it made my heart race because I hadn't even seen him move. The only thing that was more scared than the fact that he was hanging on to my car was the fact the blood was dripping from his mouth over his chin and onto his shirt. "I know that I have super strength and all but hanging out here is kind of tiring you'll pull over won't you?"

I nodded slowly and pulled over.

"Good girl", he cooed. "Now all you have to do is come outside," he smiled at me with such love that despite my fear I listen without hesitating. I closed the car door behind me. "Did you have a good time", he asked leading my farther away from the car, farther away from safety. And for the first time that I can remember I was terrified of Emmett Cullen.

He led me into the forest until I could no longer see the car. He ripped off part of his shirt and tied it over my eyes. He was so quiet that I was beginning to think he'd left me there.

"Are you scared Charlie?" he whispered sadistically in my ear. I said nothing but began to sob he wrapped his arms around me one cupped my breast and the other went to the front of my jeans and began to unbutton them. I whimpered as his cold fingers touched my hot sex. "You still want me don't you", he noted feeling how wet I was I nodded pathetically. "Do you want to kiss me Baby?" I nodded again and without another word he brought his lips to mine I could taste the blood but for what ever reason it only made me want him more. "I love you, do you have any idea what it does to me when you do stuff like that?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just", I stopped abruptly when he squeezed my nipple to hard to be pleasurable.

"You have no idea", he snarled releasing it from his grip only to do the same to the other I bit my lip to keep from screaming. "There is a thin line between love and hate Charlie, a very thin line", he whispered removing my blind fold. He sat on the ground a few steps from me. I walked over to him. "There is also very thin line between pleaser and pain, let me show you", he said slamming into me so far and hard that it caused tears to spill from my eyes and land on the cold ground.

"OUCH", I cried.

"Does that hurt Baby?"

I nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No", I yelled. He chuckled and pounded into me harder. I dug my nails into the ground and cried out again. He began to twist and pinch my clit painfully hard.

"Now do you want me to stop?" he asked again.

"Yes, please, please stop", I sobbed.

"No", he said flatly.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no, I'm going to fuck you until I think you've had enough", he said coldly.

I opened my mouth in shock he had never said something like that to me before I turned in anger and struck him across the face as hard as I could. I heard the bones break and cradled the hand to my chest and let my head fall to the ground as I screamed. "Now look what you did you've hurt yourself", he said pulling my head back up next to his by my hair.

"Not that you care anyway, I hate you Emmett I hate you so fucking much", I spat at him.

"You listen to me you little bitch you will never say that to me again don't you understand that I fucking love you."

"If you love me then why are you hurting me", I accused.

"Do you love me Charlie?"

"You know I do."

"Then I could ask you the same question", he said calmly finally releasing me. I starred at him horrified not at him but at myself. "You can run away screaming now", he said misreading my expression.

"I didn't realize it made you feel that way", I said walking over to straddle him. I winced slightly at the throbbing between my legs.

"Then you don't realize how I feel about you Charlie", he rested his head on my shoulder gently kissing the skin there. "I'm sorry that I hurt you I just lost control."

"I understand after all you're only human", I chuckled rubbing his back. He laughed too. "Make love to me Emmett", I whispered.

"I don't think that is the best idea, your bleeding I can smell it".

I reached between my legs and felt the sticky red blood I brought it to his lips he slowly poked his tongue out and tasted it.

"You are delicious my love", he murmured nuzzling my neck and inhaling deeply.

"Thank you", I smiled as I grabbed his erection in my hands and pushed him inside me.

(Present day Emmett's POV)

I remember that day more clearly than the others, the day I vowed to never hurt her again but as I watched her face contort in pain at the kick of our child I knew that I had broken my promise. I stroked her hair and tried to lose myself in her knowing that nothing would ever clear my guilty conscious.


	21. Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

(A/N: It's been over two years since I've updated this story and I know it's kind of ridiculous for me to do so now but after seeing breaking dawn part 2 I'm completely over come with inspiration and even if no one else ever reads this it makes me happy to continue Charlie's story, so without further adieu here goes nothing.)

(Emmett's POV)

After sliding her panties down her legs she kicked them off to the side leaving us both completely naked in the dimmed light of the bathroom. Looking up at me through thick lashes she smiled appreciatively at my body running her hands over my chest to my shoulders eventually resting around my neck holding me as close as her swollen belly would allow.

"Carlisle said it won't be long now. Maybe sometime next week." She says softly as I lead her to the bathtub. I nod once acknowledging that I've heard her before stepping into the water and offering her my hand. Together we slide down into the warm water; she settles between my legs and leans her back against my chest.

"Are you afraid?" I wonder brushing her hair to one side allowing me to rest my head in the crook of her neck.

"No," she lies, her voice cracking slightly.

"It's going to be ok," I say trying to reassure myself more than her.

"What does it feel like?" She asks.

"The burning is unbearable. After that comes the thirst, like nothing you've ever experienced, something I wish you didn't have to."

"Will you stay with me?" She breathes as I slowly run my fingers threw her hair that cascades over her left breast.

"Always." I murmur kissing her neck.

"I love you so much," she whispers turning to straddle my lap.

"I love you too beautiful," I reply as her lips meet mine in a passionate kiss.

"I don't know how different I'll be when I'm a newborn but I need you to remember that I love you and that no matter what happens I will always find a way back to you." She says licking the shell of my ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you something to remember me by," she purrs rising up on her knees slightly to slide onto my cock. Lulling her head back she begins to ride me. Slow, gentle strokes filling her completely before pulling almost all the way out only to be welcomed back into her warmth time and time again, our gazes locking, staring into the other's soul.

"Charlie," I sigh when she finally brings her head to rest on my shoulder I fist a hand in her hair while kneading her hip restlessly with the other. Heaven, this is heaven.

(Charlie's POV)

"I love when you hold me just like this, like you'll never let go." I pant heavily into his ear, nearing my orgasm.

"I'll never let you go," he promises placing open mouthed kisses over my shoulder.

"Emmett," I moan softly as my orgasm tightens my muscles around him pulling him deeper, hearing him growl softly as he releases inside me brings a satisfying smirk to my lips as I lie limply against his chest basking in our post orgasmic bliss. We washed each other tenderly, massaging worried flesh and tense muscles into jello before getting out of the tub and drying off. My stomach contracted violently against itself causing me to bow forward onto the floor and scream loudly.

"CARLISLE!" Emmett shouts frantically draping a towel around his waist.

Carlisle raced into the room at vampire speed, in less that a second he was kneeling next to me. "Get her to my office," he commands in a clipped tone. Emmett whisks me down the stairs; I enjoy a moment of relief before another wave of my clenching abdomen causes me to sob loudly. "Where's the pain?" Carlisle soothes as I'm lowered onto the leather exam table. I run a hand over my belly unable to form words. I didn't even realize I was naked until Emmett pulled once of his oversized tee shirts over my head and down to my thighs. "I'm going to set up a morphine drip to help with the pain." He informs me poking the IV into my arm as gently as possible.

"Hold my hand," I demand as Emmett stands over me on the opposite side I squeeze his fingers. "What's happening?" I cry as my insides tightened unbearably again.

"Your body is trying to break the amniotic sac just as it would with a regular pregnancy, the only problem is your uterus is contracting against the protective coating around a half vampire baby, the contractions you are feeling is just your body trying to do something it wasn't made to do. So we're going to continue with a c-section as planned once you're numb just try to stay calm for a few more minutes and then you won't feel a thing," Carlisle smiles reassuringly.

"Close your eyes," Emmett suggests once Carlisle informs us he's about to start the procedure. He whispers words of love and encouragement until the soft sound of our baby's cry fills the room.

"It's a girl," Carlisle congratulates us handing me the tiny bundle.

"She's beautiful," Emmett beams proudly.

"Of course, she's half you," I say staring affectionately between him and our new baby girl. "Who has blue eyes?" I ask completely mesmerized by her sky blue eyes speckled with purple.

"I did, when I was human," Emmett replies stroking her face causing her to smile revealing one deep dimple in each cheek.

"I never imagined anything could be so perfect." I say in awe still unable to believe she's mine.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Carlisle says staring at his granddaughter.

"Valkyrie Noel," I tell him looking to Emmett for confirmation that he still liked the name we'd picked what seems like a life time ago. He nodded handing over the baby to his father so he could properly examine her, once I was stitched up I kissed Valkyrie on the forehead and said goodbye.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Emmett asks still pleading with his eyes for me to change my mind.

"Positive." I reply. He lets out a sigh of surrender bringing his head down to nuzzle my neck.

"I'm sorry," He mutters before kissing my pulse point once. I let my hands rest on his forearms clutching roughly in fear. I feel his mouth on my neck again it almost felt like another kiss except for the searing pain of his bite that followed. I gasped loudly; he withdrew his mouth and wiped it clean of my blood with the back of his hand.


	22. Mind over matter

I lay thrashing in his arms for what felt like an eternity screaming out in pain then suddenly it began to fade, slowly at first then faster until it was gone completely. When I opened my eyes for the first time, it was impossible to focus, everything was so clear. The seams on his shirt, the brush strokes of the paint on the wall everything around me was so definite. "Hey you," Emmett coos fondly brushing my new silky curls out of my face.

"Hi," I smirk having a new appreciation for his beauty.

"How'd you do that?" He asks in surprise.

"Do what?" I ask still staring at him clueless.

"Your eyes changed color, they were just red and now they're pink."

"Am I defective?"

"You just did it again. They're gray." He tells me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I apologize.

"You have nothing to be sorry for baby; I've just never seen anything like it. You're breath taking to watch."

I giggle leaning forward to kiss him for the first time in days.

"Pink again," he notes when our eyes meet. "Carlisle get up here you've got to see this," Emmett shouts giddy to show me off.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle says in a worried voice.

"Nothing's wrong just look at her eyes and tell me if I'm crazy. They're pink right?"

"They were, purple now," he smiles just as intrigued as his son by my new mood ring irises. I breathe a sigh of relief once he tells me that this is my special ability, but stop dead in my tracks smelling something delicious.

"Do you smell that?" I growl clutching my throat.

"Well red obviously means thirsty," Emmett teases as they continue to watch me.

"What is that? It smells like strawberries and honey, so sweet."

"That would be Bella," Emmett tells me gently as if not to upset me.

"Oh I'm so… I didn't mean that. I would never hurt my sister." I say wishing I could cry.

"Blue," Emmett breathes running his finger along the line where my eyebrows furled together.

"Admitting you'd like to drink from a human is completely different from the act of doing so, you'd do well to remember that," Carlisle tells me kissing my hair before leaving the room.

"So are you excited for your first hunt babe?"

"Nervous."

"Why."

"What if I'm not good at it?"

"It's impossible for a vampire not to be good at it," He laughs dragging me from the bed to the mirror. Wrapping his arms around me, my eyes turn pink again.

"When can I see Valkyrie?"

"When we get back, she's amazing. I can't wait for you to meet her." He smiles running his thumb over my bottom lip. "There are a lot of things I can't wait for you to do," he winks suggestively.

"Later," I return his smile before running out of the house with my new found speed. I head for the woods eager to out run Emmett. I will my legs to run faster and they do, sprinting quickly through the trees. Once I think I'm far enough ahead I stop and wait for him to catch up.

"Keep up slow poke," he teases passing me in milliseconds. I race to catch him and I'm content to run along side him for what feels like forever just enjoying this new experience I can share with him, an act that would have been impossible as a human. I like this new side of him I see only when were hunting, dark and dangerous as he takes down deer after deer. "How can you still be thirsty?" He asks entrapping me between himself and a tree.

"I'm not, what made you think I was?"

"Your eyes are black, which for most vampire means they're thirsty but then again you aren't normal so maybe it means that…"

"I think you know what it means," I reply arching an eyebrow seductively.

"You're a very dirty girl Mrs. Cullen."

"Only for you," I breathe tearing his shirt open to reveal his perfectly sculpted chest which I can now see in its full glory. Pectorals shimmering in the sunlight, ripped abs, and strong arms I stare open mouthed for a long moment. "I never knew, all this time I couldn't see," I scramble around my brain for the right words to describe how perfect he truly is.

"When you become a vampire all your senses are heightened, sight, sound, smell, taste, especially this," he hitches my knee up around his waist and rubs his clothed erection against my sex.

I gasp at the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation.

"Now you understand how amazing it felt for me to make love you to you every single time," he murmurs sucking at my collar bone as he unzips his fly and springs free from his boxers resting rock hard cock against my inner thigh. Tearing my underwear from my body he slides into me in one quick thrust and I feel every inch in detail from his head to the veiny length of him. My eyes spring up to meet his, "That's not even the best part," he says pulling out before ramming back into me. "I don't have to hold back anymore in fear of hurting you, now you're completely at my mercy to fuck as long and hard as I want."

"Oh God," I groan groping at the bark of the tree and cum hard around him.

"That was fast," he chuckles continuing his powerful thrusts.

"Shut up, you've had time to get used to this." I pant defensively moving my hands to rake my nails down his back, the pleasure distracting me of the scraping sound they made.

"Gentle," he warns in a hoarse voice.

"Sorry," I apologize, suckling on his neck.

"Don't you dare fucking bite me," he growls when my teeth gaze the skin. After the sun began to set we'd decided to take a break for now and return home.

"Is she much bigger?"

"Slightly." He says running the wet wash cloth over my mouth and chin removing all traces of our hunt. I slip into a fitted pink dress and look over my reflection once again.

"Does this look ok?"

"She's less than a week old what does she care what you look like," he chuckles kissing my forehead and taking my hand, leading me down stairs.

"You look amazing," Esme says touching my shoulder affectionately.

"Thanks." I smile walking past my family to the center where Rosalie cradles Valkyrie in her arms. When she hands her to me she stares up at me almost as if she's just as mesmerized by me as I am by her and in that moment no one else exist. Soft tuffs of curly blonde hair line her head and to my surprise when she smiles at me a full set of teeth have grown between her pink lips. "Perfect," I whisper lightly stroking her cheek.

"Just like you." Emmett adds bringing me back to reality where everyone watches me apprehensively. "I have to accompany Esme and Carlisle to hunt tonight, just to make sure Sam's pack doesn't try anything stupid. Will you be ok here?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." I assure him returning my gaze to our daughter who flickers her eyes between the two of us as if trying to committee our faces to memory.

"She doesn't want you to leave again," Edward interjects from the couch having read her thoughts.

"I'm not going anywhere and Daddy will be back soon," I promise as one of her tiny hands grasps my finger tightly while reaching out with the other for Emmett.

"I'll always come back for you angel, don't worry," he soothes her.

"Love you." He says kissing us both on the forehead.

"Love you," I sigh as Valkyrie lets out a high pitched wail causing him to pause in the door way with a pained expression. "Just go, I've got her." He nods before the three of them speed into the woods. The lights flicker as she screams a second time tears spilling onto her pale cheeks. "Don't cry bug." I plead with her and she calms down some at my pet name, she must have recognized it from when she was in the womb and why wouldn't she, that's all she was referred to as for nine months. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray; you'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." I sing softly, my new voice slightly sweeter than my human one. Then suddenly the flickering stopped. "Did you do that?"

She flashes her pearly whites at me displaying her dimples proudly. "Does she do that a lot?" I ask.

"Not with the lights, normally she throws a book off the shelf or slams a door." Alice explains.

"That's going to be tricky when she's a teenager." I scoff. "In a couple of days you're gonna have someone to play with." I tell Valkyrie. She turns her head expectantly towards Bella and I'm in complete awe of her intelligence. Sitting beside my sister on the opposite side of Edward I watch her drink the final blood bag in the house. My throat burns but it's nothing I can't ignore. When she stands to greet Jacob the cup slips, she bent to grab it then suddenly falls to the ground in pain, her body twitching and convulsing against its will. I flea from the house afraid to lose control around the fresh blood, circling the house I find Jasper in the backyard.

"They kicked you too?" He asks in a light tone.

"No I kicked myself out."

"Are you sure you're a newborn?"

"It's all about mind over matter."

"Normally when it comes to blood you lose your _**mind**_and it doesn't _**matter**_ who or what you're sucking the life out of. Maybe you feel guilty after the fact but love has no bearings during the attack." He explains.

"It's not like that for me." I say sitting down in the grass with Valkyrie between my legs, she pulls a dandelion from the grass and holds it up to me. I wish for a thousand moments like this as I blow on the white cotton puffs and watch them fly away.


	23. Darling don't be afriad

(Emmett's POV)

We'd just made it past the pack when Carlisle's phone rang and we had to race home, looks like I'm going to be an uncle before the day is over.

(Charlie's POV)

"She didn't make it." Seth said with complete certainty just from the look on Jacob's face. He slid to the ground looking defeated; he buried his head in his hands.

"No, what? I don't understand." I protest walking over to meet him on the steps.

"Well you better believe it." Jacob snaps.

I let out a shaky breath and plop down next to him shifting Valkyrie on my chest as I continue to stare at him in disbelief.

"Take your sappy baby blues somewhere else blood sucker, I'm in no mood to console you," he spits finally looking up at me.

"Jake, stop." Seth interjects protectively leading me away from him and pulling me into a loose embrace mindful of the baby. The next second Emmett was beside us. "I guess you'll take if from here." Seth smiles awkwardly taking a step back into the trees.

"Thank you," Emmett offers before ushering me back into the living room. I still hear Edward pleading Bella to stay with him but I know it's useless, my sister is dead. He's talking to a shell, a lifeless body and no amount of venom can change that. Setting Val in her pink swing beside the couch Emmett pulls me tightly to him. I cry quietly at first before becoming frustrated with my lack of tears and sobbing loudly into his chest. Until finally a frantic heart beat filled the house, drumming loudly from the second floor. Only then did I notice Rosalie rocking a baby in her arms, not mine, she's much too small to be mine.

"Renesmee," she coos softly to the newborn, when I finally get a glimpse of her there is no question as to who her parents are. Big chocolate brown eyes and a light dusting of auburn hair.

"So what do you think?" Emmett asks, arms encircling my waist.

"I think this family has really good genes." I laugh.

"Shit."

"What?"

"Wolves probably ten, don't you smell that?"

"Yeah." I reply. "What do you think they want?"

"Them," Emmett says nodding toward the girls.

"Over my dead body."

"You are technically dead now." He teases.

"Shut up," I growl stepping onto the front porch along side Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. Taking down a wolf isn't hard, however fighting your urge to kill them is. I cripple them enough they couldn't fight but don't fatally wound any of them.

"Stop, if you kill her you kill me," Jacob says storming out of the house, when the other wolves don't retreat he fazes bearing his teeth to Sam's pack.

"He imprinted on Renesmee, they can't hurt her, it's their most absolute law." Edward announces and slowly Sam drags his wolves back into the woods leaving his paw print in the dirt.

"So what do we do now?" I smile down at a sleeping Valkyrie in Emmett's arms.

"I guess take her up to the crib." He whispers.

"She's never been put down for more than five minutes," Esme says gently taking her into her arms. She whines slightly and opens her eyes but quickly closes them again content to find Esme holding her.

(Emmett's POV)

"Wanna do something really fun?" Charlie asks enthusiastically. I look up at her expectantly waiting for her to continue. "Wanna play scrabble?"

"Naked twister you say? Well if you insist." I smirk.

"Em, we're going to have to find a hobby besides sex. After all we're going to be together for a long, long time, and I can't have you getting tired of me now can I?"

"I'll never be tired of you." I assure her moving at vampire speed to run my hand over her cheek, to her ample breasts, across her abdomen, resting on her ass kneading it roughly. "I love spending time with you, I love the family you've given me, but more than anything I love the idea of being with you forever and nothing will ever change that." I murmur unzipping her dress. "I will always want you. Always." I breathe and once again I'm staring into pitch black irises flickering pink both colors fighting for dominance. Closing her eyes she leans in to kiss me hungrily sliding her tongue across my bottom lip. I grant her entry and our mouths dance against each other passionately. Pinning me to the bed she climbs over me allowing her primal instincts to consume her. "Get on your hands and knees facing the head board." I command.

"Ok," she smiles pouncing into position before looking over her shoulder at me licking her full lips. I moved behind her after I was completely naked, she let out a sigh of relief once I was inside her. "Something's going to go wrong." She says as we lay together in the soft sunlight after a long night of orgasms.

"Don't say that." I whisper kissing her hair.

"It always does when we get too happy."

"Don't let your paranoia ruin our day," I tease as she runs her fingers over my abs again.

"K."

"Seriously Char nothing's going to happen."

She looks up at me with stormy gray eyes, "I hope you're right, we have a lot more to lose this time."


	24. Heart of stone

Can I get a witness to the bruises and the wasted tears. You could dry a river with your heart of stone. I can breathe, I can breathe, water, water. I can breathe, I can breathe, water, water.

(Emmett's POV)

"So little girl what do you eat?" I sigh a bit frustrated as she turns her nose up at milk, water, and juice.

"Try this," Charlie offers the bottle of warm blood to me and Valkyrie kicks impatiently in my arms reaching out for it with a huge grin on her face.

"Good job mama," I say as Val takes the bottle greedily into her mouth.

"Do you think she's going to keep growing this fast?" She asks flashing her gray orbs at me.

"Carlisle doesn't know, everyone seems to think we'll find answers in Brazil."

"Do you think there are answers?" She says skeptically staring up at me with blue eyes from underneath her thick black lashes.

"Don't. Don't look at me like that. There are answers somewhere and we're going to find them," I reply sternly. She nods slowly and I lean over to kiss her temple. Valkyrie hiccups once spitting the empty bottle out of her mouth.

"Burp her silly," Charlie laughs as I shift her onto my shoulder patting her back lightly until she burps twice and then coos happily.

"Is Seth seeing someone?"

"I don't know, why?"

"He's more… understand of our situation."

"Maybe I imprinted," Seth says from the doorway of the kitchen.

"On who?" Charlie wonders.

"Not you," he teases.

"I'm so happy for you," she exclaims throwing her arms around his neck and he swings her around in a circle. "Maybe you can bring her over sometime."

"Maybe," he smiles doubtfully in return. "Anyway I just came to let you know I'm heading back home."

"Of course, I'll see you around." She calls after him and he waves at her before ducking out of the house.

"Well then," I smirk as she saunters back over to me and our daughter.

"I'm glad he's finally happy," she says leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you're finally happy," I murmur as she reaches over to tickle Valkyrie who giggles wildly and squirms in my arms.

"How could I not be?" She replies.

"What does purple mean?"

"Happy duh."

"Eventually I'll know them all by heart."

"How many are there?"

"I've seen pink, purple, gray, blue, red, and black but I'm sure there's more."

"Which one is your favorite?" She asks sweetly.

"Well blue and gray are beautiful but they're associated with negative feelings so definitely not those, red is stunning but I don't want you to be thirsty, purple is nice and black well you know I love what follows but I'd have to say my all-time favorite is pink."

"Why?"

"Because there's only two people in the world that can turn them that color, but again black is a close second because that one's just for me," I wink.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Charlie suggests while changing Valkyrie's diaper and sliding her into a frilly blue dress and black tights.

"Sure," I agree as the doorbell rings.

"Let's go see who that is pretty girl." Charlie coos shifting Val onto her hip and moving toward the door.

"Charlie wait!" I protest over come with the strong scent of human blood but I'm too late the door swings open and she pauses wide eyed in the door, soft blonde curls falling freely around her face.

"Daddy?" she whispers in disbelief.

"Charlie what are you doing here?" I ask him stepping in front of  
my wife to conceal her as best I could but it was too late the damage was done, he knows she's changed. We'll have to leave sooner than we planned, and even still he will search for her because there's no way in hell he's going to believe she's dead, not after he's seen her like this.

"Where did she come from?" He replies flabbergasted peering around me to get another look at Valkyrie.

"Adopted, she's adopted," Charlie stutters saying the first thing that comes to her mind.

"And she just happens to look very similar to the both of you?"

"Funny how those things work," she smiles peeking out from behind me.

"Yeah funny," he scoffs in return. "I need to see Bella."

"I can't let you do that." I reply sternly blocking him from entering the house.

"Emmett if you don't let me past I will call for back up and you'll have a full police investigation on your hands." He threatens.

"Please don't," Charlie protests pleading with her sweet blue eyes.

"Why are you protecting him?" He accuses.

"Because if you knew…then we'd have to leave, and I'm not ready to go." She confesses, her voice cracking slightly at the end.

"I don't want you to go," he sighs in defeat.

"Then you can't tell anyone what you saw here and you can't ask questions." She explains. He nods scratching the back of his neck.

"At least tell me if she's ok."

"She's going to be fine." I assure him.

"I guess I can live with that." The three of us look awkwardly at each other for a few moments. "Can I hold her?" He asks timidly.

Charlie smiles widely as she hands our daughter over to him. "Does she have a name?"

"Valkyrie."

"That's different," He notes bouncing her slightly causing her to giggle.

"I'm glad you're here daddy," Charlie says stepping around me to hug him.

"Me too baby, me too." Then suddenly his phone began to ring. "I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"My date with Sue," He flushes slightly. "I'll reschedule."

"Don't be silly, go," Charlie encourages grabbing Val and urging him onto the porch.

"How do I know you're going to be here when I come back?"

"I will I promise, just next time…call first," she says closing the door behind him. "I think maybe I should go see Bella."

"She's not really awake you know."

"But what if she is, just trapped in there, unable to talk, or move, or scream," she shutters at the thought.

"Or maybe she really can't feel a thing," I try to sooth her.

"Maybe."


	25. Renesmee's Lullaby

(Emmett's POV)

"Phone's ringing," Charlie calls from her position on the couch where she is bouncing Val in her lap. I move at vampire speed to her purse, fishing out her diamond studded iphone and accepting the call.

"Yello."

"Emmett how are you it's Renee."

"I'm good how are you?" I ask not really caring one way or another. Charlie never had much of a relationship with her mother and the whole subject is kind of a sore spot that we tend to avoid at all costs. The entire divorce fiasco really messed her up, made the idea of love frightening and unwelcome. It took at least nine months of us being together before she could say or hear the words I love you without panicking slightly and I think a part of me will always resent Renee because of it.

"Fine, is Charlie around by chance, I was hoping to speak with her. It's been a while," she added.

I glance over at my wife and she begins frantically shaking her head no. "Sorry you just missed her actually she left the phone here to charge she's out to lunch." I lie smoothly.

"Just ask her to give me a call back when she can."

"Will do."

"And Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell her that I love her," she says in a softer voice.

"Ok, I'll tell her." I press end quickly and place the phone on the table.

"I don't know why she keeps calling I think I've made it pretty clear it's about 13 years too late for that shit."

"Language," I click my tongue at her pulling our daughter into my lap. "I think maybe you should talk to her, get some closure and move on with your life."

"I have moved on."

"Baby-"

"Just leave it alone Emmett please. I don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about it."

"God damnit I don't want fight with you in front of her," she growls flashing me a pair of jade green eyes, that's new. Valkyrie's little hands fly over her ears reflexively.

"Here let me," Rosalie appears next to me holding out her arms for the baby who still has her palms clasped tightly on the sides of her head as she carries her out of the room.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I'm sorry don't leave, don't leave." She apologizes.

"I won't." I assure her. Cradling her close to my chest as I carry her up to my room and lay her on the bed.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," she murmurs leaning up to watch me strip off her babydoll dress and lace under garments.

"It's ok angel," I repeat the process with my own clothes, once we're both completely naked I nestle myself against her hips.

"No it's not ok." She whispers almost inaudibly and I guide myself into her. "I don't want to be like my parents."

"So we won't be."

"I don't want to fight."

"So we won't."

"If it was really that simple don't you think Renee would have stayed?"

"Nobody is leaving anyone," I reach down to grab both of her hands and twine them with mine on either side of her head. "Feel me?" I trust into her again.

"Yes," she breathes rolling her eyes back into her head.

"I'm right here with you, I won't go anywhere."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." I silence her by crashing our lips together in a passionately kiss willing her with every fiber of my being to believe me.

(Three months later Charlie's POV)

Time is a funny thing, dragging on when you least want it to but flitting past when you want desperately to cling to it. Why the universe seeks only to torture us I will never understand, Valkyrie and Renesmee are holding a steady growth pattern. Physically they look around five but intellectually they are well beyond that, both armed with valuable gift and remarkable talents. Ness and Edward sit at the piano and she plunks out a few notes of the piece as his experienced finger ghost over the keys ringing out the more complicated melody while Bella leans on the side watching them with a grin. Emmett and I sit on either side of Val as she sketches Esme and Carlisle lounging on the love seat across from us. I close my eyes and allow my head to lull back against the cushions of the couch as the lullaby played on. Then suddenly someone gasped, I looked over just in time to see the flower filled vase Alice had been holding hit the floor, Jasper was beside her in a millisecond.

"What is it Alice?" He asked.

"The Volturi, they're coming."

"Here?" My voice catches in my throat.

"Why?" Bella follows in the same tone.


	26. The Bucket List

(Charlie's POV)

"What for?" Rosalie snarled.

"We haven't done anything to deserve this."

"A death sentence, we've been given a death sentence."

"Fuck this we didn't do anything."

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"I can't hear anything why can't I hear anything?" Edward asks all the voices speaking in tandem.

"Will you all shut up I can't think straight when you're all talking at once!" I scream squeezing my eyes shut and slamming my hands over my ears.

"Crazy much?" Jacob retorts as everyone turns to look at me as if I've grown a second head.

"What?" I demand raising my eyebrows.

"Baby nobody said anything," Emmett says slowly reaching over to me as if I'm a skittish animal.

"Yes you did I heard you." I argue.

"What exactly did you hear?" Edward approaches me with new found interest.

"The last thing I heard was you and you said why can't I hear anything."

"I didn't say that, I thought it." He replies in awe. "For few seconds it was completely silent and you heard everything."

"So you read minds then?" Emmett smiles.

"I don't know, that's never happened before." I say as his arms wrap around my waist.

"I don't think you're a mind reader." Carlisle adds.

"Maybe not, tell her about the other night." Jasper chimes in as Rosalie and Jacob leave the room with the girls in tow.

"The first night you were a vampire those of us that were in the house experienced some extreme tension with our mates and we had no choice but to act on said feelings."

"Tension?"

"Sexual tension."

"Oh." I mutter entirely mortified.

Carlisle cleared his throat before continuing. "Naturally at first we believed it was Jasper but he's always very good at controlling himself and as it turned out he was just as affected as the rest of us. So I can only assume that you were projecting your...lust to the rest of us."

"But how could I do that?" I wonder.

"You're able to disable the abilities of other vampires and use them as your own for a period of time."

"Will I be able to control it?"

"With practice."

"We'll start tonight, it'll be an effective defense mechanism when the Volturi come. I'm sure it won't take you long to learn but in the meantime try not to get too...excited or we might all end up in a family orgy." Jasper teases with a wink.

I simply nod swallowing hard as Emmett plants a sweet kiss to my temple.

(Emmett's POV)

"Is everything ok Mama?" Valkyrie asks as Charlie turns off the lamp on the bedside table.

"Yeah baby everything's fine," she says kissing Val's hair as our daughter curls up against her side.

"Will you sing me to sleep?"

"Yes, close your eyes. The mountain song matters not the thoughts of thirds matters only to be heard.

And though I'm gone, I will come again in spring when the harvest can begin. We are ghosts, we are

ghosts amongst these hills. From the trees of velvet green, to the ground beneath our feet. We are

ghosts, we are ghosts amongst these hills pressing out along the shore, pressing out along the shore."

Charlie sings until Valkyrie's breathing turns to light snores before she slips from the bed and walks over

to the window. She rests her hand on the glass watching the rain fall.

"You ok Char?" I whisper snaking my arms around her waist.

She drew in a long unnecessary before replying, "No, I don't think so. Let's go to your room I don't

want to wake her up."

I sweep her into my arms bridal style and race upstairs, placing her gently on the floor.

"Emmett," she sighs sadly leaning her forehead against mine. "This is it isn't, they're going to end what would have been an extraordinary life together all because that bitch thought Renesmee was an immortal child."

"This isn't the end think of it as a chance to do all the things you've wanted to but never did."

"Like the bucket list?"

"Exactly," I smile, "we can do it together. It'll be fun."

"Well I've always wanted to go clubbing."

"Then clubbing it is, put on that little red dress and we'll get going." I purr swatting her ass.

"Ok," she smirks stripping before stepping into it.

"Training can wait till tomorrow."


	27. Memories I will keep

(Charlie's POV)

_Over the past weeks lots has happened. We have gathered witnesses, we discovered Bella was a shield, I have nearly perfected my talent but most importantly Alice and Jasper have left or coven. I'm sure Bella knows why but I'm not pressing the subject with her because I'm sure if she could tell me she would. Today is Christmas, our first and presumably last as a family. The snow is finally sticking to the ground, tomorrow is the day. "You look so gorgeous right now I just want to stick my dick in your mouth." Emmett growls low in my ear._

_"Oh my god," I squeal attracting the attention of everyone in the crowded room._

_"You ok baby girl," Charlie asks me wrapping his arms around Sue in his lap._

_"Yes I'm fine," I smile. _

_"Sorry I was trying to get your attention for the past five minutes it was my last resort," Emmett chuckles._

_"Oh sorry I zoned out."_

_"I know so I brought you back to me."_

_"I'll always come back to you." I assure him and he leans in for a kiss._

_"Mama! Mama! Look what Grandpa got me," Val shouts holding up a silver sequined dress._

_"That's beautiful Val, where did you get this Daddy?" _

_"Sue helped me pick it out," he replies proudly. "There's something for you too Charlie."_

_I look under the brightly lit tree to find two wrapped presents one addressed to Charlie the other to Charlotte and I was tempted to leave the second one under the tree because I knew who it was from. There is only one person who calls me Charlotte, Renee. "What is this?"_

_"It's from your mother, it got here with Bella's."_

_I look to my sister who is whispering and giggling with Edward in the corner._

_"Open it Mama," Valkyrie demands. I look to Emmett for help but he just shrugs. I rip the package open to peer inside where I found a charm bracelet on it was lollipop, lipstick, four leaf clover, a mirror, a pair of high heels, and a pink heart. The letter inside read ~My dearest Charlotte, I know you and I never saw eye to eye on much of anything but I have always loved you. Even though I wasn't around to see you become the amazing woman you are today these are all little things that remind me of you, my darling girl.~ If I could still cry I would have been my mother loved me. Not just Bella but me, the one she left behind. With this new knowledge I was content in my life and I felt completely fulfilled. _

_"Will you put it on me?" I ask Emmett much to his surprise but he nods and clasps the delicate chain around my wrist. _

_"Now mine," My father encourages. _

_"Yeah, yeah," I sigh reaching for it opening the box. "Oh Daddy." I breathe reveling in the beauty of what was before me._

_"You're welcome," he chuckled at my inability to take my mind off my new Jimmy Choo heels._

_"Can I see," Ren asks sweetly._

_"Guard them with your life girlfriend." _

_"Yes Aunt Charlie," she smiles rolling her eyes removing the nude pumps from the glorious box. _

These are the memories I will keep with me till the end, these are the ones that mattered, nothing else.


	28. Off with his head

(Charlie's POV)

I stand completely dressed and ready in our small tent on the mountain looking out at the horizon, sometime within that moment it occurs to me that this is the last sunrise I will ever see. I pull my cell phone out of my bag and dial the number I've had memorized for so long, I listen as the phone rings on and on but finally there is an answer. "Baby are you ok?" My mother answers frantically knowing that I only call her in the case of an emergency.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry… for everything that happened or didn't happen between us and if I could do it over I would change everything about our relationship. I would visit more and call you every day. But life doesn't give you do overs so I just had to tell you that I love you mom, I love you so much." I whisper into the phone.

"Charlie what's gotten into you are you sick-"

"I have to go," I cut her off.

"Wait! Charlie!"

I press the end call button before she can say anything else and take a deep calming breath.

"We have to go," Emmett informs me popping his head into the tent.

"I know," I reply dropping the phone into my purse and leaving it there. I doubt a phone will help much where I'm going.

(Emmett's POV)

The world around us is perfectly still and silent; there is no wind or movement besides that of our feet. It's the calm before the storm; the snow blankets the ground making Charlie light up almost angelically, her blonde locks acting as a halo atop her head and flowing down around her face. We come to a stopping point in the clearing with Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Val, Charlie, and I closest to the center. The tension was palpable in the air as we waited for the Volturi to arrive, it was as though our entire relationship was building up to this moment. Every word, every glance, every kiss all for nothing but to die in the end except it wasn't for nothing it was for her, Valkyrie, she would live on. The best parts of us will survive, that's all that really matters.

(Charlie's POV)

Valkyrie tugs anxiously on my coat sleeve as the black cloaked figures move gracefully toward us. "Mommy," she whispers looking up at me with her blue eyes. I reach down and hoist her up onto my hip kissing her temple as I hold her tightly to me. Renesmee sinks back even farther between Bella and Edward almost disappearing from view completely as the Volturi get closer, Emmett takes a protective step in front of us when they come to a stop and remove their hoods in perfect synchronization. I'm unsure of when Jacob and the other wolves join is in the field but I can smell them there and the thought is almost comforting that our numbers have risen but I know Seth is here and I pray he will survive even if I don't. Carlisle is the first to speak, "Aro, my old friend, let us discuss this as we used to in a civilized manner."

"Fair words Carlisle considering the battalion you've assembled against me," Aro replies in his repulsive voice.

"I assure you that was never my intention, no laws have been broken."

"We see the children, do not treat us as fools," Cauis argues.

"They are not immortal," Carlisle's voice rings clearly across the field. "These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look."

"I will collect every facet of the truth," Aro assures his coven. "But from someone more central to the story, Charlie, come here won't you darling." He smiles sickeningly at me.

I nod placing Valkyrie back on the ground behind Emmett and I give his hand a quick squeeze as I pass. The tension radiating from my family behind me is palpable in the cool air as I cross the distance to Aro and hold out my hand to him showing him everything. Emmett and I on the beach feeling her first kick, Bella emaciated holding her pregnant stomach, me drinking blood, the birth, holding Val as a newborn, my transformation, measuring Valkyrie and Renesmee side by side every day to track their growth. Once he is satisfied with the amount of information I've given him he looks back at my daughter and niece with renewed interest.

"I'd like to meet them," he says confirming my worst fear. I turn slowly to watch them come forward I'm not at all surprised that Jacob is with them. "Ah young Bella, immortality becomes you." Then he is silent for a moment as he looks over the girls before letting out a high pitched laugh. "I hear your strange heart," he tells Valkyrie.

"Hello Aro," Renesmee says taking a step toward him and holding her hand up to his cheek, his eyes glaze over mesmerized by whatever she's showing him.

"Magnifico," he replies breathlessly before pulling away and turning to his followers. "Half mortal, half immortal, conceived and carried by these newborns while they were still human."

"Impossible," Caius growls.

"You think they've fooled me brother?" Aro challenges. We take our chance to quickly walk back to our family and Jacob stops to growl at them.

"Bring the informer forward," Caius commands and Irina is brought forward by two of the guards. "Is that the child you saw?"

"I don't know." She replies shakily. "She's changed, this child is bigger."

"Then your allegations were false?"

"The Cullens are innocent," she confirms, "I take full responsibility for my mistake. I'm sorry," she whispers looking between Bella and I.

"Caius no!" Edward shouts as Felix moves to dismember her.

"IRINA," Tanya cries when he rips off her arms followed by her head before Caius sets her on fire.

"No," Kate and Tanya charge forward in despair, Bella lifts the girls up onto Jacob back with Renesmee in the front holding the fur of his neck and Valkyrie gripping onto her cousins waist. Rosalie getting in the way of Tanya but she just tears the restraining arm off and continues running. Garrett finally gets his arms around Kate but she shocks him. I want to take it from her but I don't want the Volturi to know what I can do, not yet.

"Blind them," Edward tells Zafrina and she does, both of them stare blankly into space.

"Give me my sight back." Tanya demands.

"If you attack now that's what they want and we're all as good as dead," Edward reasons with her and somehow gets threw to her. For no other reason but to show her power Jane utters out a quick, "pain," but nothing happens and I sigh in relief but I can't tell if it's me or Bella that stops the blow. I shoot a quick glance at her and she nods tightly signaling that the shield is up. Alec begins to unleash his much sinister luckily Aro stops him.

"Aro you see there is no law broken here," Carlisle reminds him.

"I agree but does it then follow that there is no danger? We have no idea what these children with become. Only the known is safe, only the known is tolerable."

Well so much for world peace I think sarcastically and Edward fights off a smile before a confused expression crosses his face. Aro gasps happily looking off into the trees behind us. "Alice." He and Edward say at the same time. I gape open mouthed as her and Jasper pass us and head directly for them. Demetri stops them before reaching Aro. "My dear, dear Alice we're so happy to see you here after all."

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind, let me show you," Alice pleads holding out her hand to him.

"Brother?" Caius asks and Aro motions her forward in another show of the Volturi's "great power" they take this opportunity to slap Jasper square across the face. Aro grabs her hand and they stare at each other, both seeing the truth.

"You won't change your decision no matter what I show you," Alice yanks her hand away and looks back at us mouthing "now," and I know it's time for Val to go.

"I love you," I tell her.

"Take care of my daughter," Bella adds and then they're gone, the three of them riding off to safety.

"Get them," Aro commands one of his minions. Without so much as a warning Alice kicks Aro and sends him flying back delaying the man's departure by a few seconds and giving Jacob the head start he needed. "Take her away."

"Let her go!" Carlisle yells sprinting across the field to her maneuvering past the people who try to stop him and meet Aro in mid jump, they remain airborne together for a moment as they switch sides only Aro lands on his feet and Carlisle does not. It takes a second for my brain to comprehend that the reason Carlisle is still lying on the ground is because Aro is holding his decapitated head in his hand. It takes even longer to process that Caius has lit his body on fire because we're already charging across the field by the time I realize Carlisle is dead.


	29. Epilogue

(Epilogue 20 years later Emmett's POV)

"I got something for you," I pause a beat before offering the flowers to her. "I know you always said married men only bring flowers to their wife when they've lost a lot of money gambling or after they've cheated but these are just because I love you and I want you to have them." The silence is peaceful full in our new home. Before I hear the door open and then slam again signaling that Valkyrie is home.

"Hey daddy I was just coming to talk to mom but if you need a little more time alone I can wait." She smiles kindly reminding me so much of her mother.

"Just a few more minutes." I say and she sighs.

"Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward called, apparently we're overdue for a visit anyway Nahuel is taking me to dinner later so I'll be upstairs getting ready. Let me know when you're done I need her opinion on an outfit.

"Ok baby."

"You know I never realized how much I'm like your dad when it comes to her dating; I know they've been together for a while now but still. Did you know they're talking about moving in together? She probably told you that already. Anyway I won't keep you any longer I'm going to hunt but I'll see you when I get home, try not to miss me too much." I wink toward the urn above the fire place before I turn to leave. "She's all yours," I call up to Val.

The sun went dim, the moon went black for I survived and she never came back.

(A/N) When I began writing this story I never imagined this ending in fact until I started writing this chapter I thought I was going to end it like the book/movie but that's not what Charlie had in mind and after spending almost 4 years with her believe me when I say she wants what she wants but it breaks my heart to leave Emmett and her daughter like this and I'm not quite willing to part with them so I'm playing with idea of moving them to an alternate universe for a spin off so keep an eye out for it. Thanks so much to all my readers who have stayed with me on this journey and I'm sorry if you are disappointed in this ending because I to be truthful I'm not in love with it either but as I said this is how it wanted to end hopefully you don't hate me too much.


End file.
